The Mysteries of life
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: When Mag and her friend are transported into the phantom of the opera book, who knew what would occur?
1. Chapter 1

Magdalene Denzel rushed around her room within the apartment she shared with her dear friend. Humming excitedly to herself as she packed for her and her room mates trip to Paris

"Cosette, are you ready yet? I do not wish to be late for our plane" She said, her strong middle class English accent clear as crystal in every word she spoke

"Just need to shut my suitcase." As usual, Cosette had over packed, but these were things she needed! Film for her camera, her camcorder, tapes for that, sheet music, and of course clothes and other essentials. She snapped the suitcase shut before it could flip open and double checked that her beloved flute was safely in its case. "All set." Cosette was anxious to be on their way. Although she had strong French ancestry she'd never been to France before. She couldn't wait. Mag sighed, shaking her head.

"You say that and then you forget something. It's always been like that, no matter what... Well I think that's the last Phantom based thing I have which I can take" She said placing her half face mask into her case. "Come along Cosette, Paris awaits" There was a blast of a horn outside "And so does our ride for that matter" she said, making her way to the door with her many cases. Grinning, Cosette headed to the door, where she suddenly froze

"Crap! The plane tickets" She rushed to grab them from the table, handing them to Mag. "Maybe you'd better hold on to these." Mag sighed, snatching them from her friend as they got into the cab. They were just in time for the plane.

The journey passed uneventfully and soon they were making their way to one of the best hotels in Paris. Magdalene's parents may have disapproved of her lifestyle, and her, but when it came to expenses they only got the best for their daughter and her friend. Mag, who was wearing her Luna Lovegood glasses, beamed at the building

"My parents have really out done them self this time, come on Cosette." Cosette let out a whistle as she followed her friend.

"Nice. Very nice" Mag walked up to the front desk and began to speak fluent French with the young lady behind the counter. She soon received the key to their room, waiting for the bellboy to get their bags. Cosette could understand most of what was being said, but she still needed to take a few more years of French before she could be truly fluent at it. She followed the bellboy along with Mag. Mag looked round boaredly. She took off her glasses whacking them with her hand

"These things don't work, come on we best take the elevator since we're on the top floor" She said grinning at Cosette as she pressed the button for the elevator. Cosette nodded, looking forward to seeing the view from their room. She loved being up high, being able to take in so much that way.

Mag walked in with her cases into what was the most expensive room in the hotel, sighing looking round boaredly

"I guess it'll do" Cosette headed out to the balcony. The view was great, but there was a view she wanted to see even more.

"When we go to the Opera Garnier, we have to go up to the roof under Apollo's Lyre."

"My dear, you can have the roof, I want box five. Encase Erik shows up" She sighed happily "If only" Cosette laughed too, and teased

"Just remember, if you go there-" she sings it the way Madame Giry would have "Keep your hand at the level of your eye." On a roll with Phantom destinations she wondered aloud "Think we could find which dressing room was Christine's and try the mirror?" Mag clapped happily, beaming

"Oh most definitely, speaking of which excuse me for a moment" She said, running into the room where she had put her cases. Cosette watched her friend, knowing she had a large collection of Phantom collectables and wondering which one she'd gone to get. Mag rushed back out in her Think of me Christine dress from the stage show. She spun round, smirking. Cosette grinned and said

"OK, now you have to sing it. And remember, Erik could be listening." She loved to hear her friend sing. Mag smirked, nodding

"I know, but I shall when we are in his home. He may have good hearing but not so good that he'd hear from across the city" She picked up the scarf like thing which went with the costume and her original Gaston Leurox book. "Come on you, Erik awaits" Cosette didn't have to be told twice, happily following her friend to the Opera.

Mag skipped along the streets, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book as she went and yet she never once walked into any of the people near her. Cosette noticed how easy it was for her friend to read and walk. How she wished she could do that.

They were soon there, with the Opera house right in front of them. The history and significance of this really was a bit overwhelming.

"We're actually here, where it all happened." Mag looked up as if she had just woken up

"Oh we're here. Well come on, my grandparents arranged so we can have the keys to every place in the building" she chuckled "being spoilt has its up points"

"Definitely" This would be so brilliant! They could go anywhere in the Opera they wanted! "Which stop is our first one?" She smiled having a guess it would be box five.

"Where do you think?" She said, rushing ahead, up the grand stair case, spinning round singing 'Masquerade' madly. As much as she loved her friend's singing, Cosette's mischievous streak took hold and she couldn't help joining in, but instead of "Masquerade" she started in with "Why So Silent?" Mag sighed, shaking her head, as she ran up the two large flights of stairs with ease to box five. To Cosette, there was an eerie, almost mystical feeling to this place, the box from which Erik had watched his beloved Christine perform, where he'd been when he made Carlotta croak, left messages for the managers, left boxes of English sweets for Madame Giry, and there sat his armchair. Cosette looked at it.

"Dare I?" Mag rolled her eyes, pushing Cosette aside and sat in the arm chair, smiling happily

"Mmm, Erikey goodness" She laughed. Cosette laughed too. This was the best. Mischievous again she imitated

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be left empty?" she said laughing again as she did

"My turn" Mag stood up, shoving her friend into the seat, as she rushed behind the pillar "Excuse me, this is my box" she said, in a ghostly voice. Cosette fought the urge to laugh, pretending to look around frightened. She chuckled, spinning round the pillar, singing randomly yet perfectly as ever.

"Just don't send any chandeliers crashing down," Cosette teased. Mag immediately stopped, glowering at her

"Are you saying that I sound like Carlotta?"

"I didn't SAY that," Cosette teased. "Oh don't worry, you sing as perfectly as ever." She smirked, curtsying

"I know, but thank you." Cosette grinned

"So, ready to find Christine's dressing room?" she asked.

"Yes, but first, how about a walk back stage" She said, as she opened the door.

"Good idea. That's where everything happens in an Opera house, after all" Mag led the way, her nose buried deep in her book as she walked. Cosette grinned again at her friend's ability to read and walk without walking into anything.

"I'll just stick to keeping my eyes on where I'm going."

"Hmm, oh yes I guess" She said, walking through the curtains to the front of the stage, where she began to sing the Jewel song from Faust. Cosette let herself wonder what it would be like to really perform on stage, her playing the flute and her friend singing. Mag's certainly was well on her way. Mag gasped, stopping suddenly

"Cosette, I can see him! He's in box five!" Her friend must be joking, but Cosette soon realized by the way she had stopped her song so suddenly that this wasn't the case. She looked up at box five and gasped, herself seeing a figure in a black cloak disappearing.

"That- that was him! It was really him!" But Erik had lived over a hundred years ago. No way. Was someone playing a joke? Or was it really a ghost? How could it really be Erik? "We have to go see about this." Mag burst out laughing. She moved her wrist and it was gone.

"Cloak on a string, can't believe you fell for it Cosette" She said, still laughing.

"Hey you can't do something like that! Only Erik can," Cosette said in fake anger. She chuckled, as she continued on, walking on with her book in hand. Cosette shook her head. "You know, if Erik were here today, you and him would probably be a good match for each other." It was true; they were alike in many ways.

"Yes well..." Mag walked into someone, her book went flying from her hands landing splaying open on the ground "Watch..." She gasped, walking on was a man who could only be one person. The Persian "Cosette, are you seeing this?" Cosette nodded open-mouthed.

"I'm seeing it but-" she looked at her friend. "This is something else you came up with, like with the cloak, right?"

"What? No! I am many brilliant things, but I am not that brilliant a magician... Oh this is so -brilliant, but that can only mean one thing, the torture chambers open..." she said, picking up her book and running on "Come on Cosette." Cosette didn't have to be told twice. This was the chance of a lifetime. She didn't know how this was possible, but right now all that mattered was that it was happening. Mag ran on, leaping easily through and past everything that got in her way, laughing happily as she went. Cosette followed, getting a bit of a stitch in her side but not caring. The Persian- The Persian- was behind them. Would they see Erik too? What would happen when they went into the torture chamber? She laughed wildly, spinning round and yet not falling over "Come on Cosette" She said, in a sing songy voice

"Coming, coming" This was so surreal. Cosette's heart raced wildly. Mag swung on ropes to doge people, props and sets with ease. At this pace they would be there soon. Cosette could only imagine what it would be like. She knew whatever magic was letting this happen there was no telling how long it would last so they had to hurry encase it ended all too soon. Mag suddenly let go of the rope and flew right down through a trap door. When she landed she burst out laughing

"Mind that drop Cosette!" She called. Cosette laughed.

"OK. Coming down" She dropped and looked around at the room made of mirrors. "Wow!"

"Shush you ninny brained twit! The doors open, so watch your step, we wish to make it seem like we came in the front door and not the window" She said, tip toeing into the room, her ballet classes coming great use now. Cosette followed quietly, wondering how exactly they'd explain being there at all if they run into Erik. Mag gasped silently, rushing soundlessly to the bed "My goodness, this is just too real" She whispered as she tip toed out of the room.

"But- but how can it be? I mean I know it's possible to find this place but how did we see the Persian?"

"How do you think? We have somehow travelled into the book or just before it... Somewhere in Susan Kay's if not near the end if I am correct" She whispered. Could time travel really be possible? What had they done that would make them travel back in time? Perhaps it was just the strength of the magic and history in this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Mag signalled for her to be completely silent as she saw, there was Erik, knelt on the ground just in front of the lake "Damn, well there goes the front door idea" she whispered. Cosette nearly yelped, but covered her mouth in time. Erik was actually there! If he saw them things would get very dramatic very fast. Somehow all that he had gone through, all the loneliness seemed to radiate off him, as well as an unmistakable air of power. They really should leave, but how? The only way out that wasn't past Erik was through the torture chamber, and they couldn't reach the opening once they'd dropped. Even if they could have left, Cosette wouldn't have. Mag smirked, an idea hitting her. She walked forward "Deary me, my friend, it looks like we've gotten lost in all the confusion" Cosette's eyes lit up at her friend's idea, time to put their acting skills to the test.

"I never thought that turn would lead us here. Now how do we get back?" Erik turned, and glowered at the two. He marched at a frightening rate. Taking a step back Cosette decided it was time to do some talking and quick "Uh, hello, sorry if we're trespassing. We didn't mean to. We just- got lost" Mag remained where she was, smiling kindly at him

"Hello, I am Magdalene Denzel" She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake "Pleasure to meet you" Erik looked at her unsure. Cosette held out her hand too, following Mag's lead.

"Yes, a pleasure sir. I'm Cosette Val Jean." She doubted Erik had ever been greeted that way before, like he was any other person. He regarded their hands, before looking them in the eye

"A pleasure to meet Erik, how is it a pleasure to meet Erik, when Erik is so horrible and monstrous?" Mag sighed

"We are sorry to disturb you, we got lost in all the confusion, and it is a pleasure to meet you sir"

"You don't seem horrible or monstrous at all," Cosette said, sounding friendly. Even just hearing him speak, not even sing, Cosette knows that no sound could be half as beautiful as that voice. "Wow. You're voice is incredible."

"And more random observations will be coming to you soon" Mag said, smirking at Cosette, who blushed.

"It's just that my friend and I both love music. So a voice like yours, well-" Mag sighed, nudging her out the way.

"Anyway, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you and well we just wanted to say we love your work in the city and outside of it; I've never seen such marvellous buildings in my life." Erik looked at her surprised, though his eyes show he clearly enjoyed the compliment

"How do you know it is Erik's work?" Cosette looks at her friend, wondering how she'll answer that.

"Oh I would recognise your fine work anywhere sir. You are the only man I know who can make such wonderful things" Erik blinked in surprise. It was not often that he heard nice things from anyone.

"It is good to know Erik is known for something other than his face," he said softly. Mag sighed, shaking her head

"Humanity is going to end up killing its self with its discriminating ways" She smiled sweetly at him, stepping forward and gently wrapping him in a hug, accidentally dropping her book. Erik let out a quiet gasp as Mag hugged him. Nobody had ever shown him this type of kindness before. Even when he was only a small child his mother wouldn't even kiss him on his birthday. Now this girl, who he had never met before today, was hugging him! He had almost no idea how to respond. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, hugging her back; the first time in his life that he'd ever shared a hug with anyone. He thought about what she had said about humanity. He had always thought of himself as beyond the pale of humanity, too low to be part of the human race, but if people could see him the way these two did, maybe someday there could be hope for him. Suddenly the world around them changed to back stage when they had left it. When he opened his eyes he saw the change in the world around him, and looked around startled.

"What happened? What is this magic?" He was a master of illusion himself, but he couldn't see how this had happened.

"Yes, this is what we meant by confusion, in other words we're just as confused as you are" Mag said, picking up her book "I am sure I dropped this in your home... Ah well at least I didn't lose it" Erik glanced at the book, noticing the title.

"The Phantom of the Opera" He questioned darkly.

"Ah, yes well... Oh you may as well know now, though I would prefer to tell you at a much better time, so I shall let Cosette explain. Take it away Cosette" she said, smirking slyly

"Oh thanks, Mag," Cosette said sarcastically, turning to Erik. "Uh, well, uh- you see there was this man, Gaston Leurox, and he sort of did some investigating about you and he put your story into this book. In our time, other people have taken what really happened and changed the facts to make their own versions, so a lot of people know all about you, and believe it or not most of them see you as someone who deserved a happy life. It's been a reminder to people to not judge someone because of how they look. When we said we were lost, we meant more than just where we were, we also meant when we were. We're from the future and it looks like we brought you back with us when we slipped through time." Mag smirked, sighing as stuck her book somewhere within her dress

"Wow, that's a first, straight to the point and no drabble answer, well a tiny bit but less than usual" she sniggered "So yes, it seems you are stuck here until we can work out how the hell it happened. You can stay with us if you like? We have got a lode of spare rooms for you to use" Mag said, nudging Cosette out the way "What do you say?" Erik, at first, was highly irritated about being taken from his world, but, as he looked at the girls, he knew there was no purpose to let it control him. It was clear they couldn't have made whatever magic is involved happen. They were not to blame, and they were actually inviting him to stay with them. With that book they must have known the things he's done, the crimes he committed. They knew he was ugly, yet they still want to be kind.

"You would really be willing to do that for me? To let a monster-"

"You're not a monster," Cosette said quickly. "And we'd love it if you stayed with us." Erik considered it for a moment. He didn't really have any other options, and somehow the thought of not seeing these girls again would be hard, especially Mag who'd given him the first hug he'd ever known.

"All right, I shall stay with the two of you for now."

"Great! Well come on then, by the looks of it this place sort of closed while we were away" Mag said, smirking as she linked arms with Erik, leading the way "And if you call yourself a monster one more time, I am not responsible for my actions" She said, chuckling slightly. Erik wasn't sure whether these girls were simply very kind or bordering on the insane. Mag was actually willingly touching him! Not many, if any, had done that. He had to admit he liked the contact, and she was actually joking with him, telling him not to call himself a monster. He found himself laughing with her, the first time he had laughed in a long time. Mag chuckled, as she unlocked the door. "I just love having parents who try to buy me off" she said, as they walked out, locking the door behind them. Now that they were outside the Opera House, Erik could see how much things have changed.

"Exactly how far in the future are we?"

"A little over a hundred years," Cosette answers. Mag chuckled, leaping onto the base of a lamp post, pulling an umbrella from somewhere in her dress, hooked it on and spun round.

"Funny how so much changes, yet also stays the same"

"True." Erik watched the way Mag spun. "You'd have made a fair ballerina."

"Well I have had a few classes, not many though... Thank you" she said, hoping down easily. "Well come on, the night may be beautiful, but its companion of harsh winds are vicious indeed" she said, as she walked on, leading the way.

"Glad I dressed warmly," Cosette commented without a thought. She soon realized her friend wasn't dressed anywhere near as warm as she had. She had forgotten what they were wearing. Erik noticed this and took off his infamous black cloak and gently wrapped it around Mag's shoulders. She smiled gently

"Thank you, but I much rather prefer the cold, I am quite used to it. Reminds me that I am in reality and not my own world" Erik smiled with her

"Sometimes though, forgetting reality is a good thing." He wasn't quite sure this was reality, but he knew enough about illusion to know this couldn't be some sort of trick. Even if it wasn't real, he still preferred it to being in his lair, somehow. His lair was a place where he knew he wouldn't get hurt, but it also kept him from contact with others. He mentally scolded himself. _No, it was better, safer, to avoid others_. Yet these two seem to honestly not mind his looks or his past. Mag chuckled softly, nodding

"At last someone who understands my meaning, no offence Cosette... Ah here we are" She said, smiling up at the grand hotel.

"None taken," Cosette shook her head and grinned at her friend's view of things. She noticed Mag and Erik actually seemed to understand a lot about each other. If Erik got to stay with them awhile no doubt it would be a good thing for him, she and Mag would both enjoy it.

"Oh my god, Blind Mag!" A group of teenage girls screamed as they walked in the hotel, running over to Mag. "We love your show, you are so brilliant"

"Erm, why thank you darling"

"You are such an idol for us!" another piped up

"Well thank you very much, but if you don't mind..."

"Would you please sign this for me?"

"Oh and this for me"

"And me!" Mag sighed, grinning at them

"Sure, I'd love to" She said, as she pulled a pen from her hair and gave out autographs and posed for photos.

"Better step back a bit," Cosette cautioned "Mag's on television and in the movies." She remembered she was talking to someone from the eighteen hundreds. Erik had never seen a movie. "Uh- that's like a play or opera, except electricity is used to put the image in a box or on a screen, like an illusion. Mag's the equivalent of a diva or prima donna from your time." Erik nodded

"She doesn't have the ego problems the ones like Carlotta often have though," he noted.

"Nah, Mag's always good to the fans.'

"So are you going to be doing any concerts while you're here?"

"Well not this time, I just came here for inspirations really, but next time most definitely. I swear" she said, crossing her heart with her finger "Cross my heart and all that Jazz- though I shall be performing in the annual Christmas show for the children's shelter back in New York, so if you're round drop me a line" she said, writing her phone number on a card and handing it to them. The girl's squealed with joy, as they walked on to their hotel rooms, yelling back praise and thanks to her. Mag chuckled, turning back to the others "What lovely girls, still practically every one of my fans are lovely people... Well come on, top floor" she said, leading the way. Cosette always loved how well her friend treated her fans and, although she knew that was the type of person her friend is, she couldn't help but smile at each new example of it.

**A/N: thanks for reading chapter two. For Repo fans out there, I kinda borrowed Mag's stage name. Only borrowed though, lol. Hopefully I will be uploadin a chapter a day, so look out for more tomorrow, enjoy! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the top floor Cosette opens the door to their rooms then turns to Mag.

"Hey, now that we're here, you have to show Erik what you can do

"Alright, that can be taken in two ways, freaky deaky or highly complimential" Mag said chuckling "Anything in particular?" Cosette rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Erik considered for a moment.

"Why don't you sing for me?" Judging by her speaking voice he had a guess her singing is good.

"Sure alright" She said, as she cleared her throat slightly and began to sing the Jewel song from Faust perfectly as ever. Erik's eyes opened in surprise. Faust had always been his favourite opera and he had immensely enjoyed hearing Christine in the role of Marguerite, singing that song. He'd guessed Mag would be good but he hadn't suspected she'd be that good! He closed his eyes happily, listening intently. Mag finished, smiling gently. "Well I hope you liked it" she said, smirking

"Indeed!" he said enthusiastically. "That piece happens to be one of my favourites and you sing it so well! Not everyone who sings can sing arias. You have incredible talent"

"Well thank you, I have won a few awards for it, but hearing it come from you beats all of them completely" she said, grinning at him. Cosette nodded at what her friend said, knowing what a perfectionist Erik is about music. It took a lot for him to say it's good. Erik, meanwhile, let his thoughts slip for a moment.

"Your singing reminds me of-" he shook his head. He was not going to have yet another breakdown over Christine. He promised himself he would not cry over her again. Redirecting his thoughts he asked "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I taught myself mostly. My parents were not at all interested in my singing- nor in my existence- so I had to go it alone" she smiled gently "I can only guess who you were going to say, and if I am correct I am highly flattered and touched" Cosette easily guessed what Erik was going to say too.

"She sang like an angel because you taught her," she said. Erik nodded.

"Yes. I taught her. She had the talent. I unlocked it. But to unlock your own voice, that is no easy task."

"Yes it can be difficult. She was very lucky to have you Erik" Mag said, stroking his arm gently. Again with the physical contact, with actually being willing to touch him. Most of the physical contact Erik had known, while growing up, was being hit be Javert, but he was learning not to flinch, finding that he enjoyed it. Part of him couldn't help thinking getting close to anyone again was a huge mistake, that he was going to be hurt again, and yet another part is desperate to not be lonely anymore. He smiled at her touch and cupped his hand over hers for a moment.

"Thank you. Sadly, she didn't seem to agree with you." Cosette shook her head sadly.

"She should have realized a love like you felt for her is hard to find. To say goodbye to her like that took a lot of heart."

"Indeed, you are the bravest and strongest man I've ever met" Mag said, blushing ever so slightly, but just noticeable, at his touch "I just wish everyone could see that" Erik noticed the blush, and behind his mask he felt heat rise to his own cheeks. He had never heard things like that said about him before.

"I have my doubts about how true your words are mademoiselle, but I thank you for them. And it is unusual to find someone who sees with something other than their eyes."

"Well I only ever speak the truth" She turned to Cosette, smirking "Shut it you" she turned back to Erik "So why would I stop now? Besides every word is true" She said, smiling sweetly at him. "So, what would you like to do Erik? The worlds yours to explore"

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Cosette said in pretend defence, smiling. Erik considered for a moment. The world was his. That seemed strange after hiding himself away for so long. After either being on display as a freak or hiding, could he actually go places like an ordinary man? He'd like to try, to be like anybody.

"This world is still unfamiliar to me, so I'll let you decide." Mag sighed, smirking

"You may somewhat regret saying that" She laughed "but alright" she thought for a moment "Well I have an idea but, and I cannot believe I am saying this, Cosette you got anything?" She said, smirking. Cosette debated for a moment. _What would interest Erik. Hmm, he likes architecture. Was the Eifel tower built in his time yet? No that was built in 1889 _she remembered and Erik knew Christine in the 1870's.

"Why not see the Eifel Tower?"

"What a wonderful idea. The second best view in Paris" Mag said, snuggling into Erik's cloak which still on her. "What do you say Erik?" Erik nodded

"I've always enjoyed beautiful architecture."

"I think you'll like the Eifel then. It's the best known building in Paris in this time."

"It's the best know metal building Cosette, please people know Notre Dame, the Arc du triumph and the opera house just as well" Mag said, linking arms with Erik again as they walked out

"True," Cosette nodded. Erik began to feel more comfortable around these two, and smiled as he linked arms with Mag.

The three walked along the Seine, Mag's extraordinary outfit earning quite a few shocked looks and stares, which went unnoticed by her as she smiled sweetly around her, and at Erik when she was sure he wasn't looking. When the people stared, at first Erik thinks it's at him and tensed. People had always made his life miserable and years of living alone under the Opera house plus his recent heartbreak with Christine hadn't made him exactly social. Yet after awhile he noticed the looks are at Mag, not him. In his time, the dress she's wearing would be thought of as a pretty one, nothing strange, but of course clothing had changed since then. It felt so unusual to go out in public, but he started to enjoy himself. These girls are actually being kind to him and there was something about them, especially Mag, that was comforting. He looked at her smiling, and catches her smiling back. When he caught her, she gasped silently blushing brightly, smiling gently, chewing the inside of her lip. Cosette noticed the way Mag and Erik were looking. Was it possible maybe there was something more there? That maybe they'd get to feel more than friendship for each other? She smiled thinking how great that would be. Somehow they seemed like a great match for each other. They saw the tower ahead.

"There it is. Wow, I've seen pictures, but it's really striking in real life."

"Imagine if you tried to lick it in winter and your tongue got stuck!" Mag said giggling, looking to Erik though quickly away yet again. Erik and Cosette laughed at the idea, though Erik stopped laughing and felt the heat rise to his face when he notices Mag looking at him again, and he looked away. Mag sighed, closing her eyes tightly, as in her mind she yelled at herself. _What on Earth are you doing! You can't be serious! He's a fictional man who belongs in his fictional world, not here!_. Erik shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts in his mind. No woman would ever love him. The disaster with Christine had proven that. It was best not to even wish for it. If Mag saw his face she would faint or be ill or scream, he was sure of it. He remembered all the people who screamed at the sight of him when he was locked in that cage Javert kept him in. He had barely tolerated it from strangers. If Mag saw him and reacted like that he'd definitely have a complete breakdown. Being with people was asking to be hurt. Cosette noticed the slight hesitation in every move Erik made and the reluctance on Mag's face. Well, hopefully they'd work it out, and she'd help all she could.

"So," she asked "are we going up the tower or not?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be the second best view in all of Paris" Mag said, walking on slightly. Again the comment about the second best view. Cosette had an idea of what Mag was bottling up inside. She would have to have a talk with her later. She wasn't usually the type to play matchmaker, but what was the harm in bringing two people together? She mentally went over the argument she would use later. The three made their way up. Once at the top Mag snuggled into Erik cloak, wrapping it fully around her, smiling gently as she breathed Erik's sent. Cosette smirked seeing her friends in Erik's cloak. Things were definitely going somewhere between those two. Erik, meanwhile, sneaked a glance at Mag and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked.

"I've always wanted to just slid down this thing, just to see what it's like" Mag said randomly "Still, I doubt everyone would see it as that, more like an attempt to commit suicide" She sighed, shaking her head "People today, I don't know" She said, catching him out the corner of her eye turning back out, smiling softly._ All his life he's been forced to wear that damn mask, yet here we are. Him unsure of my reaction when I first see, and I wondering when he will take it off so I can see the man beneath it _she thought, looking out_. _Erik found himself chuckling. Mag definitely had a different personality, one he found endearing. He looked at that smile and wondered what she was thinking. If she ever saw beneath his mask, that beautiful smile would be gone. She would hate him, he was sure. It would be Christine all over again. No, as long as he wore the mask, he can at least enjoy her company. Mag sighed, as the sun set slowly casting a rainbow of colours and shades in the sky. "I think we should be heading home, or my first idea may become a reality" She said, chuckling slightly as a little bird flew over and landed on her outstretched finger, nodding slightly, causing Mag to laugh even more "Well we've got an agreement over here, what do you two say?" It was amazing watching the bird land on Mag's finger. Erik smiled. Even animals found her enchanting.

"Yeah," Cosette agreed. "We'd better head back." Mag smiled gently, turning to the little bird on her finger.

"Perhaps you would like a rest, after your flight up here? If you do then I will happily carry you there?" The bird twittered happily, flying to her cheek and gently brushing it, before sitting in her hair. She chuckled "Your welcome, and my pleasure. So point the way my friend" Watching Mag with the bird, Erik thought of how kind she was. Maybe, just maybe-. But that little warning voice piped up. _Giovanni was kind. Christine was kind. Both times people showed to you kindness it has ended in disaster!. It would be safer to not even risk it_ he thought as he followed.

As they walked back to the hotel Mag spoke with the bird, understanding every tweet and twitter which came from his beak. When they were at the tree where his nest was, Mag climbed up and placed him gently in before hoping back down and joining the two

"So gentle," Erik commented watching her. Mag looked at him, smirking, again blushing ever so slightly

"Well, someone has to treat our fellow animals at an equal level as they do humanity, otherwise it's just not fair"

"Sadly, many things in this world are not fair," Erik commented with a sigh. "But it is good to know at least some people do what they can to change that." Mag sighed, linking arms with him again

"Unfortunately, until my parents die, and my siblings die without having children, I am only able to be as influential as an actress can be" she said, smirking

"From what I saw when your fans saw you before, it seems to me you'd have a fair bit of influence," Erik commented. "And why should your family limit you?" She shrugged, smirking

"I only influence people to be themselves and screw the world if it doesn't like it. Also my family hates me. Literally, just ask Cosette whenever they invite themselves over. Hence why I have my home away from home that only Cosette and I know the location of. Anyway, they'd never give anything to me unless it was broken beyond repair, otherwise they'd take it back when I fixed it. Yeah they're like that with me" Cosette nodded sadly.

"It's true. They've never really- well- approved of who Mag is inside. I've never heard them compliment her even though they must know she has talent, and they really do treat her like crap." Erik sighed. He knew what it was like to have your family hated you. His mother had once told him she wished he was in hell, not the type of thing a child forgets.

**A/N thank you for reading, and keeping with it so far :-D. All right a little warning for tomorrows entry, for those who don't like things being rushed or seemingly rushed you may not enjoy it but please try and enjoy. Please? I'll give you a Erik cookie? Another note, I forgot to say that this is a continuing piece written by a me and a friend, let's see if yo cna guess who writes for which character ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am sincerely sorry to hear that, mademoiselle." he added kindly "But I would suggest you take your own advice and continue to be yourself. From what I've seen, you are a person well worth knowing." Without thinking about what he was doing, he used magic to make a rose appear and held it to Mag. Cosette's mouth dropped and she couldn't help grinning like an idiot. Erik just gave Mag a rose like he used to give Christine! She was right, Erik is really starting to like her friend. Oh, she hoped this worked out for them. She smiled sweetly at him, feeling her cheeks flush slightly at his seemingly genuine caring for her. She gasped as he made a rose appear and gave it to her.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful" she kissed his lips gently without thinking "Thank you so much" Erik's heart nearly stopped. She kissed him! This incredible girl actually kissed him! Willingly, because she wanted to. He had only ever been kissed once in his life, and Christine only done so to save the boy.

"I-" he was breathless at that point. "You're welcome." He looked at her amazed. "Y-you kissed me? I mean did you realize- You honestly weren't repulsed by me?" She looked at him, as if confused, smiling gently

"I know I did, why would I be repulsed? You are the most lovely man I've ever met, and to tell you the truth" She said, leaning in and whispered into his ear "I enjoyed it" _The most lovely man she's ever met? She enjoyed it? But that's impossible _he thought. Perhaps he had died and this was Heaven and Mag was an angel but someone's who had done all the things he had done could never be allowed in Heaven, and it was too real to be a dream. The only answer left is that this is real. Slowly, trembling, he leaned in and kissed her in return, something he never thought he would find the courage to do. It was a slow, gentle kiss, but he knew he could never be allowed to forget what the mask hides.

"If you'd seen- if you knew what this mask hid- no woman would ever allow me to kiss her if she'd seen." Mag smiled sweetly at him, her heart fluttering as he kissed her.

"Erik, I already know what you look like, and I don't care" She placed a hand on his masked cheek "It isn't what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside that matters" He remembered, that book. There must have been a description of him in it, perhaps even a picture, but he doubted it showed how horrible his face really was. Mag seemed to mean what she said about what's on the inside being what mattered. But-

"I really wish I could believe things could be different this time. But every time someone's seen my face-" He choked up. "I don't know how much that book of yours tells, but there was a girl who fell to her death fleeing from me after seeing my face- and she'd known me for months, long enough to know I would never have harmed her even after she'd provoked me. And the way Christine screamed when she saw my face- I couldn't go through that again. Especially not from you," he said sadly.

"Erik not everyone is like they were. Mag and I wouldn't react that way," Cosette reassured him. Mag gently cupped his face in her hands.

"Erik, I know you're a good man. We both do, you just weren't given a fair chance. Well now's your chance. You don't have to worry about I or Cosette rejecting you over anything, we're here for you Erik" She kissed his lips softly "And always will be" She really was amazing. She held his face in her hands. She kissed him. Who else but an angel would do something like that? Maybe things could really be different this time. Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Mag breathed in deeply, smiling day dreamily, leaning into his hand not wanting to be away from his touch. Though in her mind a red alert went on ignored. _Great, now you are fully hooked on a man who should not be in this world_ the voice in her mind said, as she found herself wrapping her arms around him gently, and kissing him lovingly and passionately. _Oh this just gets better and better_ the voice said, though Mag paid it no heed, at that moment she was in heaven. Erik still had a hard time believing she was actually leaning into this, enjoying his touch. Christine had shrank from any touch from him, and now he realized love was so much better when it was returned. Maybe he could finally be loved for himself. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mon ange d'espoir," he whispered, his voice sounding even more beautiful when it was filled with love Cosette noticed as she looked away to let them enjoy their moment. Realizing Mag might not speak French, he repeated what he had said in English "My angel of hope." Mag gasped, grinning widely at him.

"I've never been called angel of anything before" She said, almost in a whisper, her heart flying high. "Goodness, I've never felt like this before" she said, giggling "My angel of love" She said kissing him repeatedly all over his masked face

"You are an angel," he assured her. He knew he didn't belong with her. An angel should have someone better than a demon to love her. She called him an angel too though. He had pretended to be the angel of music for Christine, but angels don't have a devil's face. Angels don't do the things he's done- but maybe now the good in him Mag saw can really show itself. He closed his eyes, savouring every kiss form her. "Maybe, maybe I was born like this for a reason," he said, his voice choked with emotion. "Maybe I was born so that you could save me." Mag smiled slightly as her throat clogged up, tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked slowly, as she kissed him sweetly

"I am flattered highly... Though what is the matter? Your mind seems to be else where?" she asked tenderly.

"I was just wondering how someone like me came to have someone as incredible as you in my life." She blushed wildly, turning away.

"Oh I am not incredible, I am anything but that. I'm just plain and simple me, nothing incredible about me" He shook his head.

"Anyone who can love someone like me is definitely incredible." She giggled, chewing her lip, blushing still

"I was knocked off my feet when I first saw you" She said, stroking his arm gently

"You haven't actually seen me yet," he reminded her. He couldn't risk that. He knew he couldn't risk losing her. She chuckled

"You got me there, but still" She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer "I think we should get to the hotel before Cosette freezes her arse off, an also I have an idea for what we could do, if you 'follow' " she said smirking

"It's warming to see the two of you," Cosette said with a grin. "But yeah, we should be getting back." Erik wondered what Mag has in mind, but smiled and slipped his hand in hers.

"I'd follow you anywhere." She giggled, kissing him sweetly

"You'll never loose me, ever" she said as the three walk to the hotel. He would never get enough of her kisses. He only hoped she was right, that he would never lose her. Every time he had come close to happiness in the past it had been taken away, but Mag gave him reason to hope it would be different this time.

Soon they were back at the hotel. The three got the lift to their room, Mag commenting on the bad choice of music for the lift, '_especially since they were on the top floor_'. She constantly smiled sweetly at Erik, kissing him again and again. Erik could tell by Mag's comment that they had similar taste in music, but as much as he loved music and was a perfectionist when it came to his art, he'd have put up with the worst music in the world for this. Even one kiss was more than he'd ever expected to receive in his entire lifetime. His own mother had refused to kiss him when he was just a little boy- on his birthday no less- and here this amazing angel was kissing him again and again. It took his breath away. She giggled, growling playfully

"Just you wait till you see what I got in stall for you, later" She said, kissing him lovingly

"You've already given me more than I deserve," he said before kissing her back. Cosette grinned, knowing these two were definitely on the right track now. She giggled

"Oh Erik, you deserve much more then me" She sighed happily "I am just glad that I have you now" Only she could think he deserved more than her, he thought to himself smiling.

"You'll always have me," he told her. "Unless you decided you didn't want me. I never thought I'd have anyone at all, much less someone like you." Cosette grinned.

"OK lovebirds. Top floor. Everybody out." Mag looked at him, shocked and hurt

"Didn't want you? Erik, I have never ever felt this way about anyone in my life. Why wouldn't I want you, you are perfect" She smirked at Cosette, as she linked arms with Erik and the three walked to their room. Perfect except for his face and the crimes he had committed, he thought to himself., but Javert had been self defence and in Persia he'd been killing people the khanum would have had killed anyway. Bouquet had been an accident. He had found his way to the chamber on his own. The chandelier- well. Best not to think about that. He would never do anything like that again. Those dark days were behind him now, as long as he had Mag.

"Now, what did you want to show me?" She smirked, chewing her lip slightly.

"Follow me, I think you will like this" She said, leading him to her room by the hand gently. He'd like anything to do with Mag, he thought to himself as he and Cosette follow, Erik never letting go of Mag's hand. Mag noticed Cosette following, sighing "Cosette, this is something just for Erik and me, if you wouldn't mind, thank you" She said, as she gently showed her out the room. Cosette smirked to herself and gave them their privacy. She turned to face Erik growling quietly but playfully "I've never done this before, but if you don't want to that's alright" she said, her eyes glancing from him to the bed. At Mag's suggestion, Erik froze. He desired Mag, definitely, but the memory of that little slave girl in Persia the khanum "gave" to him who would rather have died than spent a night with him would always haunt him. Erik had tried to make sure she wasn't punished, but in the end the khanum had killed her.

"Y- you're sure you would want to?" he asked nervously. She giggled, nodding

"If you want to, then yes. If you don't then I shall wait for you" She said, smiling sweetly at him, sitting on the bed "It is your say Erik"

"Do I want to?" he asked in disbelief, his mouth closing on hers. This was definitely to good to be true, but if this is some wishful dream, as he's afraid it might be, he'd enjoy it. She gasped silently, though soon got over it wrapping her arms around him, kissing him hungrily and passionately, as she began to unbutton his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. Erik eagerly returned the favour. Once every piece of clothing had been removed from each of them, the two showed their love for each other for the first time in both their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosette meanwhile busied herself reading. Of all things, she picked up Phantom. As she looked through it, she can see Mag and Erik were a lot alike. Both gifted of course, both caring, neither one getting the love they should have from their family. Maybe the magic that brought Erik here worked because they were meant to be together.

After Mag lay with her head upon his bare chest, smiling sweetly at him. Erik stroked Mag's hair, again wondering how any woman could actually love him.

"I keep expecting- I don't know- you to disappear or to find out this is a dream or something." She sighed, sitting up, smiling sweetly

"Well, if this is a dream I never want to wake up." She said, kissing him lovingly. Erik's mask must have come loose, for as she kissed him it shifted and moved till it was no longer upon his face. Erik suddenly felt the mask off and screamed as he set up, his scream filled with more fear and grief than almost anyone could understand. Not even taking time to retie the mask he threw up his hands to cover his face. That was it. That was where the dream ended and the nightmare began.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He would lose her now. She would hate him. Mag smiled gently at him, pulling him close to her.

"Erik, you have nothing to apologies for" She gently turned him to face her, kissing him softly on the lips, still smiling at him "I still love you, my angel"

"H- How is that possible? How could anyone ever love someone with a face like this?" He asked, trembling, yet she still pulled him close to her, kissed him. She really still loved him! "Oh God Mag!" He gasped, holding her and kissing her. She giggled, kissing him lovingly

"I'll always love you Erik, nothing could change how I feel" she said, gently wiping away the few stray tears from his face.

"You really are too good to be real. An angel like you is definitely too good for someone like me, but I know I could never give you up." He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of someone caring for him, wiping away his tears. Mag smiled gently, kissing him gently

"Erik don't be silly, if anything you're too good for someone like me. I will always be here for you my little prince" she kissed him lovingly "You are so beautiful to me Erik; I just wish everyone could see that"

"Beautiful- there are very few who would call me that, even if they had no idea what I look like. Only you could see me that way." Only she could take away all the pain he's been through in the past- see him as beautiful- love him for himself. "Mag-" He wanted this so much, but would she want to be bound to him forever? He had to ask. Had to try. "Mag- you say you'll always be here for me. Would you be truly willing to be there- as my wife?" As if by magic he produced a simple but beautiful golden ring- different than the one he gave Christine. The ring, instead of being plain, had a nightingale and a rose etched into it on either side of the engagement diamond. He had bought it before he met Mag because he had always loved that legend of the nightingale and rose, but now it seemed fate knew it was meant for her. Mag gasped, her mouth going dry as her heart raced within her chest. She smiled gently, which slowly turned into a grin. She nodded at him

"I will, I do" she said, giggling excitedly. For the first time he could remember, Erik laughed happily.

"My wife," he said dreamily as he held her closer. Mag giggled, as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him repeatedly

"My husband" He kissed her back.

"We'll make our marriage official as soon as you want. Our wedding can be any way you want it to be."

"Oh I want it as soon as you want it" She said, kissing him lovingly "As long as it's to you, that's all that matters"

"As soon as you can get a dress and we can find a priest then," he said happily. She squealed happily, leaping on him, kissing him repeatedly all over his body and face

"Oh Erik, I've never felt happier in my life"

"I never thought I could be happy, especially not like this. I never would have been if there hadn't been you in my life," Erik answered as he kissed her back. She giggled, kissing him sweetly, stroking his cheek gently

"My handsome prince" Erik shook his head.

"I doubt anyone but you could ever call me handsome."

"Then they need their eyes testing, for before me sits the definition of perfection" she said, kissing him sweetly, laying next to him, looking up at him dreamily. Erik had never dared to dream any woman could ever look at him that way and say such wonderful things about him, especially after seeing his face. He shook his head and sighed, but a contented sigh rather than a sad one, and he chuckled.

"I think you're the one who needs you're eyes tested, but I hope you never do. I like being able to see myself through your eyes." He would never be handsome, but when he was with her he could at least feel like he was handsome. She smirked at him

"Cheeky" she said, kissing him sweetly, yawning slightly, a smile still on her face "You are handsome, beautiful and perfect. If everyone else is too blind to see it, then it is their loss." She snuggled into him, sighing happily "My love"

"My very life," he said lovingly, wrapping his arms around her. He knew it would kill him to lose her. She had given him hope that this time things would be different. She sighed happily, snuggling into his embrace

"You're my life too" she says softly before drifting off to sleep. If it were possible, she looked even more beautiful asleep. Erik continued to hold her close, gazing at her, memorizing every detail of her beauty. He felt tired himself, the most relaxed he could remember in a long time, but part of his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He was so afraid if he fell asleep; he'd wake up back in his coffin alone again. Finally though, holding Mag like she was his only reason for existing, he fell asleep too.

The morning sun rose high over Paris. Mag's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sweetly up at Erik's still sleeping face, kissing him gently on the lips

"Looks even more handsome asleep" she said, softly to herself. At the feel of her kiss Erik slowly started to wake up, almost forgetting where he is for a moment. Last night came back to him and he opened his eyes, smiling upon seeing Mag. He reached up to stroke her face.

"You didn't disappear on me," he said in amazement. She giggled, leaning into his touch

"Of course I didn't. Looks like you're stuck with me" she looks at the ring on her finger "For better or for worse" He took her hand with the ring on it and kissed it.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health for as long as we both shall live. We'd better make that official before you come to your senses or whatever blindness you have when you see me clears." He smiled knowing she wouldn't ever leave him though. She'd seen his face and still loved him. She smirked, kissing him sweetly on the lips

"We better" she chuckled, running her fingers along his chest "Though I think a certain friend of ours would like to know first" he laughed

"Yes, that would be a good thing. She'll want to be in the wedding, I'm sure." He got dressed, leaving his mask for last. He held it in his hands, looking at it. He trusted Mag to see him without it now, but he was not quite ready to trusts others yet. Maybe someday he'd be able to walk down the street without hiding his face, like other men. She sighed, as she slipped into the heels of her 'What is this feeling' Galinda dress. She walked over to him, smiling sweetly at him

"One day baby" she kissed him softly "One day really soon" He smiled at how easily she read what he was thinking, and kissed her back. Yes, one day soon he'd find the courage to face the world again. With Mag at his side he could brave anything. He wasn't ready today, but soon. He put the mask on and held out his arm for Mag. She giggled linking arms with him, snuggling in to his side, smiling sweetly up at him. Erik kissed her before opening the door and stepped out with her. Cosette had fallen asleep reading last night and woke up when they came out. She grinned seeing them together.

"Good morning."

"Morning" Mag said, as she and Erik sat down on the sofa together. Mag snuggled into him, grinning. Something seemed different, although Cosette wasn't sure just what. Erik and Mag's love was even more obvious than before but there was something else. A sparkle from Mag's finger caught her eye and she blinked.

"Oh my God!" She grinned. "Does that ring mean what I think it does?" Mag grinned at her nodding

"If you're thinking something along church bells then yes... Wedding bells! I always get one part wrong" she said, chuckling slightly as she kissed Erik sweetly. Cosette let out a yelp of joy and grabbed both of them into a hug.

"Congratulations! Wow, that's amazing." Mag chuckled, smirking at her

"Thank you, yes it is, isn't it" she said, taking Erik's hand in hers, looking up at him adoringly "Just like the man I am to marry" Wow, this should have felt weird. Cosette's best friend was going to marry Erik. Erik, the Phantom! Yet it felt so right. They were obviously a wonderful match for each other, and Erik was learning it was possible for him to be loved. Erik leaned over to kiss Mag. It was still hard to believe that Mag would let him kiss her, and actually enjoyed his kisses.

"You're the amazing one," he told her. "An angel who can see the person inside." She giggled, kissing him lovingly, stroking his cheek as she looked at him in complete adoration

"You're the angel, my precious prince" _More like a demon_ Erik thought to himself, but with Mag's love he was beginning to feel like he was worth something.

"With the things I've done an angel is probably the last thing anyone would call me. But with your love, I know I can change." Cosette shook her head.

"Nobody could blame you for your past with all you've been through."

"She's right, you cannot be blamed. No ones going to hurt you from now on, not while I'm here sweetie pie" she said, stroking along his chest. Erik smiled. The idea that someone would always be there for him, never let him be hurt again, was really a dream come true, he thought of something.

"What happens when we walk down the street together and people stare? What if you end up being shunned or hurt because of me?"

"Hon I get stared at loads any way cause of my unusual style in clothing" she said, chuckling "As for being shunned, I don't really care, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands, more time to spend with my baby kins" she said, smiling at him sweetly. "But there's something we should talk about later baby" She was more amazing than words could say. Never had he known anyone with a heart like hers. He raised an eyebrow though, wondering what she wanted to talk about later. "Come on, if you want, we can go shopping for a cake and such" she said, taking her hand in hers "And we can talk about what I mentioned while we're out" Erik nodded and followed, savoring the feel of another hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

While the two were out, they looked in bakeries and other food shops. They sat at a table outside a cafe, their table slightly separate from the others.

"So, you may think I am jumping ahead of myself, but then" she giggled "I always do, but I was wondering about whether we'll have any children?" She said, smiling sweetly at him. The very idea of children had Erik smiling. He loved children, always had. He'd been so close to Reza and when he'd died, Erik had grieved over him just as much as Nadir had. He'd always been fond of the little beggar children in Persia too, emptying his money bag for them whenever he saw them- But a child of his own-

"I love children," he said with a sigh. "But if I were a father- what if the child looked like me? What if they'd go through what I went through as a child?" But Mag wasn't like his mother. She would never lock their child in an attic, neglect them and treat them like a monster, and he'd certainly kill before letting his child be hurt. "I know you would never treat our baby the way I was treated. But other people might." Still, the idea of holding a baby in his arms made him feel all warm inside. How he'd love that. She smiled gently, taking his hand in hers on the table

"Erik, you and I know that we would never let anyone hurt our child" she leaned across, kissing him sweetly "Besides, anyone says anything or does anything to them I will happily throttle" she said, taking a sip from her glass "So, what do you say? Should we wait or not?" Erik couldn't help but smile at the thought of how protective Mag already was of their yet to be conceived child. He'd be the same way. He'd promised Nadir he'd never kill again, but if anyone ever harmed his child they'd be wearing a catgut necktie and swinging from the nearest convenient place.

"I would be open to the idea of a child coming into our lives soon," he answered

"Wonderful, well come on. We've got a strong idea of what we need and want to get. Also I don't think you want to see my dress till our wedding day" She said, paying for tab, leaving a large tip, taking his hand in hers "So I and Cosette can go shopping for that" Cosette agreed with Mag about the dress.

"Right. The groom doesn't get to see the bride in the dress until she comes down the aisle." Erik felt overwhelmed. He'd actually be getting married soon! Mag kissed him sweetly

"See you later sweetie" she said, as Cosette left to go shopping. Erik savoured the feel of her kiss. God, his life had turned around so completely. Since the girls were shopping, he decided to

Cosette, meanwhile, was beaming at her friend as they shopped.

"Wow this feels so surreal. I mean you're marrying ERIK!"

"Yes I am" She said in a calm voice, before squealing excitedly "Though there is something I need to get, to check 'something'" she said, smirking. Cosette raised an eyebrow.

"Would that something have to do with what you and Erik were talking about earlier?" She hoped.

"Yes, oh Cosette I've never wanted children before, and now I can't wait to have any" Letting out a squeal of joy Cosette hugged her friend.

"Oh wow! That's so fantastic! Now I can't wait to see him or her either." She sighed happily. "Unfortunately, we have to wait nine months. But this child will be worth the wait. well, of course any baby would be but this one- I mean yours and Erik's- well you know what I mean." She chuckled

"Course I do. Since it will be my child. Still it mightn't be this time, but that's never a bad thing" She said smirking. Cosette grinned.

"Well, we'll just have to check. Although if I were you I'd go see a doctor to be sure."

"Yes, if I'm not sure about it- even with the test- I will" she said. The two went browsing and such for things.

A few hours later they arrived back at he hotel. Mag went to the toilet for a moment. Cosette kept her fingers crossed while Mag's in the toilet.

"Come on. Baby time. Baby time." Mag walked out, her face blank of emotion as she walked into her and Erik's room, where Erik lay on their bed reading.

"Erik?" she said, softly. Something important had happened. That much was certain. Maybe Mag had finally realized what a monster he was and was going to tell him she couldn't marry him. He hoped not. It would have killed him if that were it.

"What is it?" He asked encouragingly, setting up and looking at her. She sat down looking him in the eye

"I have some news" she said, as a smile began to crawl onto her face till she was grinning at him "We're having a baby!" She cheered. Erik felt the room start to spin slightly. A baby. His and Mag's baby! So many feelings went through him. Joy. Fear. What if the baby hated him? What if the baby saw his face and cried? He'd had such a close bond with Reza, but Reza had been blind. What kind of father would he be? Would the baby be cursed to look like him? Still the joy was overwhelming. A child of his and Mag's. He grabbed Mag in an embrace and kissed her.

"That's wonderful." She kissed him lovingly, beaming at him

"Isn't it! A little you and me!" She cheered, placing his hand on her belly "I just can't believe it" she said, sighing happily. Her words rang in his head. _"A little you and me." _Hopefully the child would be much more like her than like him. He drew in a breath in amazement when she put his hand on her belly. Their child was growing inside there. A new life he helped to create, part of both him and Mag. He thought of the legend of the red rose, something beautiful coming from two beings who were outwardly so different but shared such a strong love. Their child would be as beautiful as that rose, he was sure. Grinning, he held his hand on her a moment longer before he moved it and kissed her belly. She giggled, bringing his hand to her lips, kissing it gently. "My sweet prince" she said, kissing him lovingly "Thanks to you, I'm in paradise" she said, gently removing his mask. "My beautiful angel" she said, stroking his cheek softly. Erik almost reacted the way he always reacted instinctively to having his mask removed- cringing and waiting for the screaming- but this was Mag here with him. She loved him even though he was ugly. It felt so wonderful to be able to leave the mask off. He had always hated wearing it even though it's his one protection from cruelty. He didn't have to hide from this wonderful woman.

"My perfect princess," he said lovingly. "You're the angel." When she called him beautiful he smiled. "I don't know whether or not to hope our child has your eyesight. I love the way you see me, but you must be nearly blind if you think I'm beautiful." Mag raised an eye brow at him, sighing as she kissed him passionately.

"Erik, you have to realise that you are beautiful. The most handsome and beautiful man I have ever seen" she smirked, pulling him on top of her as she lay back. "And if you ever call me blind or yourself anything horrible again- well I'll just have to kiss you until you come to see it my way" she giggled, kissing him repeatedly all over his face. People had called him many things in his life, but handsome and beautiful certainly were not among them. Monster, freak, living corpse. The only thing about him people had ever called beautiful was his voice. Certainly never him, himself.- but Mag wasn't under any delusion as to what the mask might have been hiding. She'd seen his face. More importantly, she seen him, who he is inside. Her kisses could definitely get him to see himself the way she did though. She actually kissed his face! He never thought anyone would ever be able to even look at it, never mind kiss it. He kissed her back, putting all his love in to it.

"If this is a lesson for me, I hope class continues a while longer," he laughed. She gasped before she began to giggle. She ran her fingers along his back gently, smiling seductively at him.

"Oh you" she said, kissing him hungrily. A pleasant tingle went through him at the feel of her fingers on his back, and increased with her warm smile. He always thought that if he ever were to have a successful relationship with a woman he'd have to be the one trying to convince her to look beyond his face. Now it was Mag convincing him. He stroked her face gently. She sighed happily, laying next to him, looking at him in pure adornment

"So, what did you do while I and Cosette were shopping?" She said, gently entwining his fingers with hers. He grinned. He'd been waiting for her to ask.

"I did a little shopping of my own." A diamond necklace appeared around Mag's neck as if by magic. "I had meant it as a wedding gift, but now it's in celebration of the start of our family." She gasped, looking at it the best she could. She grinned at him.

"Oh Erik it's beautiful" she kissed him lovingly "Thank you"

"You're welcome, and it's made even more beautiful because you're wearing it." She giggled, blushing

"Oh you" she said, playfully hitting him in the arm. The sound of wheels coming to a screeching halt whipped the smile of Mag's face. She leapt to her feet and looked out the doors of the balcony. "I knew it, I knew they would do this" she said, clearly angered and frightened. She began to frantically look for a place to hide

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, very concerned. He took her in his arms. "Mag, whatever it is, I will NEVER let any harm come to you. Trust me."

"It's my mother and father. I knew there was a reason why they paid for our trip here" she smiled ever so slightly at him "I know, but I just can't see or speak to them" she said, gently stroking his cheek. He kissed her.

"Don't worry. Let me handle this. If you'd rather not face them you can leave the room if you like." He of all people knew how it is to have uncaring parents. "I have a few things I'd like to say to them." He put the mask back on. He was comfortable leaving it off around Mag now, but of course her parents would be different. She smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand in hers

"With you I think I could face them and my siblings put together" she said kissing him sweetly.

"We'll face them together then," he said lovingly. She grinned at him, as they walked out of their room. Mag opened the door and came face to face with her parents. She walked back as they walked in after her, each with what seemed like a permanently stuck fake smile. While Erik had sensed a kind, gentle spirit about Mag at their first meeting, he definitely got a cold feeling from seeing the two. He joined Mag on the couch and looked at her parents waiting to see what they'd say. Cosette sat in a chair in the same room to give her friends support.

"Well hello darling" Her mother said "How are you liking your place?"

"It's alright for a buy off, though your wasting your time. You don't realise how much damage you've done to me" the two laughed almost identically

"Princess, what have we done to permanently damage you?" Mag stood up, glowering at the two.

"How about this" She said, removing her dress, revealing a long black dress which clearly showed each bone on Mag's body through her skin "Because of you I will always look like a skeleton" Erik gasped. He had seen Mag's body during their intimacy of course, but he had had no idea what caused it. Subconsciously he fingered the lasso in his pocket, but didn't take it out. Instead he turned to Mag's parents using the tone of voice that makes people quiver in fear.

"You're daughter is nothing less than a perfect angel sent from Heaven, and for anyone to harm her like that-" he didn't finish the sentence, but his voice is filled with threat. Her parents seemed undeterred by either of them

"But darling, who is going to want to see your body? They meet you and they immediately want to kill you..." her mother said

"An angel? Ha, she's far from it. The little runt has been nothing but trouble since the day she was born. If my mother and father hadn't interfered she would be living exactly how she deserves to, as nothing more then a maid"

"A common servant" her mother agreed. Mag sat next to Erik, looking away. Cosette got to her feet wanting to slap these people for what they had said about her best friend, but Erik reached them first. He was past his breaking point now, and grabbed them both by their shirts, lifting them up.

"Now you listen to me and listen well. As for people wanting to harm your daughter, I've met her and that's the last thing I'd ever do. I fully intend on marrying her as soon as possible. I've heard her sing, and there is no question of her talent. And I would know. I trained the best singer the Opera Garnier ever had, and I can tell you if Mag chose to sing there she'd even surpass my former student. But what is even more important is her heart. She is the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I've ever had the pleasure to meet." He lifted them up a tad further before setting them down. "I'm not always this good at controlling my temper, so if one negative word is said about Mag I can't make any promises about what will happen. And if she is ever harmed again in any way, you can be sure there will be dire consequences." The three had looks of shock on their faces, though her parents were clearly terrified where Mag was over joyed. Although Cosette in the past had done her best, she had never had such an effect on them. Mag stood up, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you Erik, no ones ever defended me like that before" She said, kissing him softly

"M- m- marrying her? Dear God you must be bl..." Her mother started only to be cut off by her father

"Think about it dear, we'll be able to cut her off completely" he said to his wife, who grinned widely

"Well then, we're all for it" Mag sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Doors there, use it, and please ensure it hits you on the way out" Mag said, her eyes not leaving Erik's.

"You're more than welcome darling. I enjoyed it." Erik kissed Mag back, putting all his love into it. He decided to add a little insult to injury. "You'll cut her off completely? Thank you. I already earn twenty thousand francs a month. I couldn't possibly use any more money." Of course, he wouldn't be blackmailing the opera managers anymore, but they needn't know that. He loved the look on their faces when he mentions his income. "Now I suggest you do as Mag said and leave." The two glared at them, leaving abruptly, slamming the door behind them


	7. Chapter 7

Mag giggled, kissing Erik lovingly

"Oh their faces! Naughty, lying" She said, stroking his masked cheek gently. He laughed.

"I had a feeling that would get to them. And I didn't lie exactly. I just forgot to mention that was in the past." She giggled, kissing him sweetly, gently stroking her belly

"Your daddy's naughty isn't he?" she said, speaking to their unborn child. She sighed "But I still love him with every inch of me" she said, kissing him lovingly

"Not half as much as I your daddy love your mother," he told the baby, and kissed Mag back. She smiled sweetly at him

"Looks like we'll have to buy more when we get back home" she said, holding his hands gently. He nodded. The word home rang in his mind. He'd never had a true home before.

"The future keeps looking brighter." She grinned nodding

"Just think, only two days ago, if that, we were so far from happiness, now it feels like there's never been a sad moment" He smiled and stroked her hair.

"When Christine left, I'd considered-" he had considered just letting it end, just dying. "But now I know that happened for a reason. It was because I was meant to find you."

"Don't think like that baby" she said, leaning into his touch "I guess so, either way I'm glad you did" she said smirking

"You're right. No more darkness," he holds her close. "And believe me, I'm so glad I found you."

The week passed and soon the three were heading to the air port, Mag on the phone with her grand mother

"We're nearly there Gran" She laughed, as she carried her cases. Erik waited until Mag was off the phone, then commented

"I think I'll like your grandmother. When I met your parents," his dislike of them is clear in his voice "It sounded like she stood up for you." Mag smiled sweetly as she put her phone away

"Yep, her and Gramps took me in when I was eight. Since then my life's been getting better and better. They're both dying to meet you" she said, waving at a youthful looking pair who had clearly lived a full life "That's why they came to pick us up in their private jet." She said, as the two rushed forward hugging her tightly. Erik and Cosette smiled. Mag's grandparents were clearly good people, and they were both glad Mag had them in her life. Erik waited politely to be introduced. Mag's grandmother turned to face Erik, smirking

"So this is the man that you've been telling us all about aye?" she said, in a thick Scottish accent

"Yep, this is Erik. Erik this is my grandmother Magdalene, and my grandfather Eric. Spelt with a c at the end though" she said, smirking. Eric laughed

"So, another Mag marries an Eric I see? Must be something about the name, a woman can nay resist it" her grandfather laughed, shaking Erik's hand heartily. "Pleasure to meet you lad" Erik had to laugh at that too. That was a fun coincidence, two Mag's marrying an Eric or Erik.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm glad to finally meet the people who helped raise such a special woman." They weren't even looking strangely at his mask. This was a new experience for Erik. He was actually able to be like anybody.

"Ah well you wouldn't have liked what you saw. Before I an Mag here took her away, youngin here was forced to serve them like a slave. She barely got given enough food. She could only wash if there was a leak in the basement" he sighed, shaking his head "How me and Mag gave birth to such a bastard of a son I'll never know" he pulled Mag to him, ruffling her hair playfully "Anyway, enough of the gloomy stuff, come on our jets just this way" he said, picking up most of their cases with ease, as he and Mag's grandmother led the way. Erik felt his blood boil. He should have pujabed Mag's so called parents when he had the chance.

"I had a little- chat- with them. I don't believe they'll be bothering her again." He smiled seeing the jet. In his time flight was just an idea, although he always had been the type to invent and have interest in new things. Mag grinned, laughing happily

"You brought Emily"

"Course we did princess, we know she's your favourite" the older Mag said

"The first plane I ever flew, successfully. Can I?"

"Now darling, let us drive her this time, you spend time with your sweet heart and wee miss trouble here" Eric said, ruffling Cosette's hair. Cosette laughed

"Hey, I behave myself- kinda- most of the time." She winked and laughed again as Erik took a seat next to the younger Mag

"Sure you do lass, and I'm still an a famous architect" he said, sitting across from the couple. Mag kissed Erik sweetly

"You are mental" she said, chuckling "No wonder I adore you, also the fact you saved my life" Erik chuckled at her calling them mental. Still he cringed though when Mag said they saved her life. If she hadn't survived to meet him he didn't know what he'd have done. Turning to a more cheerful topic he asked

"architect?"

"Oh yea, I think we forgot to mention that," Cosette told him. She turned to Eric "Erik has done some work as an architect too." Eric chuckled, clearly impressed and interested

"I tell ya it's the name, ya get one version or another an you love architect and Magdalene's. So what kind of work have ya done then Erik?"

"Maybe the name does have something to do with it," Erik said with a laugh before answering the question. "I've helped design an opera house before, and-" pride clear in his voice "I designed a palace for a royal family."

"Well, I take my hat off to you sir, if the Mrs would let me wear one in doors" Eric said, clearly impressed. Erik beamed at the praise. Being talked to like a human being, much less praised, was a new experience for him.

"Not an experience I'd go through again though. They weren't the best people to work for. Anyway, my favourite art is music. And I'm content now to just spend the rest of my life with Mag." Mag blushed ever so slightly, kissing him sweetly

"Well then, we wish ya both luck and love in the future then" Eric said, smiling gently at the two.

"Thank you," Erik said, he looked at his wife to be. "Have you told them the best news about our future yet?"

"oh goodness yes" she giggled "Well we're having a baby" Eric looked at her, shocked and thrilled

"That's wonderful. My princess is having a little prince or princess of her own. Wait till your gran hears" he said, gesturing towards the cockpit. The thought of the new baby had been on Erik's mind more and more lately. Mag was glowing with the pregnancy, more beautiful to him than ever. He wrapped an arm around her.

"With these two as parents, no doubts the little one will be ultra- talented," Cosette said dreamily, imagining what a baby with Mag and Erik as parents would be like.

"I'd make a bet on that. It's in the child's blood" Eric said smirking. Mag smiled sweetly at Erik, snuggling into him, kissing him lovingly. Erik kissed her back, and as he held her close he whispered

"Je vous aime beaucoup, mon précieux" He let his hand rest on her belly, thinking again of the miracle child growing inside his love. She giggled, kissing him back sweetly. She had been able to convince Erik to wait till after they returned to New York, so her grandparents could be a part of it. As soon as they landed they would have to start arranging their wedding properly. She just couldn't for the day when she would be Mrs Erik- That was the only problem, she didn't know Erik's last name. In no adaptation of Erik and his story did he have a last name, if it did the next version would contradict it. Of course they could use her last name, but Erik Denzel sounded somewhat too- unsuitable for someone like Erik. She wanted every piece of him, including his name. Erik noticed the look on Mag's face and saw she was thinking intently.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just something silly" she watched as Eric walked into the cockpit. "When we are married, what is our last name going to be?" Erik paused.

"I've never really thought of myself as having a last name before. My mother couldn't even bring herself to give me a first name, just had me be named after the priest who baptised me. It would feel- wrong- to keep her last name." He looked at the people in the jet with him. "You and your grandparents are my family now. It just feels right to use that somehow." She smiled sweetly at him

"My grandparents would be highly complimented if you took their name" she kissed him lovingly

The jet soon landed in her grandparents helipad. Mag grinned up at the large mansion which lay next to them. The front door opened and a full grown lioness came bounding towards her, knocking her onto her back, licking her friendly as Mag laughed wildly. The last thing Erik expected was to see a lioness, and when it ran at Mag his heart nearly stopped. If it hurt or killed her he would just die! He was about to jump in between when the lioness knocked Mag down and started licking her. He nearly laughed in relief. So the lioness was a friend.

"That nearly scared the life out of me." He was able to laugh now though.

"Oh Jackie would never do a thing to hurt me. We've known each other since she was a cub" she said, as Jackie carefully picked her up. "Our family our doing what we can to abolish animal circus's, Zoo's, safari's and anything which takes animals from their homes" she said as Jackie ran round the back of the house "Gone into the jungle... I don't even wanna know how the minks got in the house" Erik smiled.

"I've always had a fondness for animals. That's a wonderful thing you're doing." He thought of the animals the gypsies kept in cages- how sad they looked and how he had always wished he could help them.

"Well that's not the only surprise we have for you" She said, taking his hand and leading him up to one of the rooms. "My grand papa will come and get you soon" she kissed him sweetly "there's a little something there for you, see you soon" she said, smiling gently at him as she walked to what was once her room. Watching her go into the other room knowing that the next time he sees her she'll be in a wedding dress coming to marry him made his heart almost burst with joy. He looked to the bed and saw the suit. He had always had good taste in clothes, and liked this suit right away. He got dressed, once again leaving the mask until last. _What would it be like to be able to leave it off, to be truly like anybody else? No, better to have it on_. He doesn't want there to be people screaming and afraid of him, especially not his new family and especially not today. He sat on the bed to wait for Eric.

Mag was in her room, her grandmother fussing around her, constantly making her laugh and telling her off for moving. Eric sighed happily as he went to the room Erik was in.

"Ready lad?" he asked, smiling kindly at him as he fixed his own suit. Smiling. Erik nodded. His nerves were almost bad enough to make him ill- not because he had any doubts, but because he had never thought something this wonderful would happen and he couldn't help worrying, but he couldn't be any happier than he already was.

"If anyone had told me a few months ago that I'd ever find a woman who I'd love the way I love Mag and who would love me back, I'd have thought they were joking. This all feels so unreal."

"Well, and though she may well kill me for telling you this, it was because of you being created that kept her going. Reading your story, she was somehow given hope. Anyway, enough of the past, time for you to join the family" he said leading him down and out to the garden, where only a priest and elder Mag were the only people, the rest of the places were filled with wild animals from lions to elephants. Erik was really touched at that. He'd suffered a lot, but if it helped Mag in any way it was more than worth it. He couldn't help smiling seeing all the wild animals around. He never imagined his wedding like this, but he liked it. When he was where he needed to be he swallowed the lump in his throat. Only moments now until Mag came down the aisle.

Mag looked at herself once more in the mirror near the back door. She grinned at Cosette as they opened the door and made their way down the aisle. Cosette grinned back. This was such a special day. Her best friend was getting married! She knew Erik had such an amazing ability to love, and that he loved Mag with all his heart. _Wow this has a surreal feeling to it_. Finally they took their places. Mag grinned at Erik, her heart fluttering as her stomach did back flips. Finally the ultimate part that she had been looking forward to

"Magdalene Christine Denzel, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" she smirked at him

"And a lot longer than that" Erik's heart did a leap hearing her answer. This amazing woman was willingly being bound to him in marriage. The same question was repeated for him, and he looked lovingly into Mag's eyes as he answered

"With all my heart."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride, lucky get" Mag couldn't help chuckling as Erik lifted back her veil. She kissed him softly, as the animals, and people, around them cheered in their own ways. Erik had to laugh at the priest's extra comment too, but he knew he was right. He was very lucky to have Mag. He kissed her back, the sounds of everyone so happy for them in his ears. This was definitely better than anything he ever imagined. Mag smiled sweetly at the animals around them, smiling seductively at Erik.

"I think it's time we went home" she said, taking his hand in hers "Unless you wish to stay?" He grinned, loving the look on her face.

"Yes, let's go home" She kissed him sweetly, waving to her grandparents as they walked into the garage. She picked a black convertible, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I think we'll go to our private home, instead of the one I share with Cosette" Erik grinned. It wasn't too hard to see where this was going.

"I like that idea" She started the car, and drove in the direction where the amount of houses got fewer and fewer, till they reached the end of the street where only a large mansion sat. She drove into the garage, parking it.

"Welcome home sweet heart" she said, kissing him lovingly.

"Darling, I've been home ever since I've known you. Home is where you are." He kissed her. She giggled, as the two got out and walked through to the kitchen and through to the large lounge. Erik's eyes widened. It's as if he designed the place himself. The rooms are perfect for carrying acoustics, with a beautiful concert grand piano. His fingers were just itching to play it. There are other instruments there too. He noticed bookshelves and glancing at the titles he recognizes many of his favourites. He noticed a copy of "Phantom" among the other books and cast a look at Mag, almost amused. Seeing that, strange though it feels to know his life story is well known, made him feel almost like he and Mag were in love almost before they met. He also noticed some books filled with blank sheet music- perfect for him to start composing again, as well as architecture designs he'd like to look over. There were plenty of places for him to work on and hang his paintings and sketches. Mag chuckled, walking behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"I am guessing that you like?" she said, gently removing his mask, spinning round to face him, kissing him sweetly. "Go on, I know you are just dyeing to play something on it" she said, chuckling as she indicated towards the piano "Besides, I'd love to hear my husband play his wonderful music" He grinned and kissed her back, needing no further encouragement to play. He set down at the piano and began. He didn't use sheet music, although there was some there. He just let the music in his soul flow out into a song of his own creation. So different from his Don Juan. This song didn't burn, it glowed. A piece filled with the newfound joy and love in his life. It was a bit like the gypsy music in that it was free, from the heart and without limitations. It seemed to float, filling the room. Within seconds he was lost in the song, closing his eyes and just losing himself in the music. He didn't need to even look at the keys. His fingers seemed to know just where to go, moving lightly, practically dancing through the beautiful and complicated song. When he finished he smiled and looked at his wife to see her reaction. She grinned, clapping

"Oh that was absolutely wonderful sweet heart" she said sitting next to him, kissing him on the cheek sweetly. "I don't think I've ever heard more beautiful music in my life" she said, laying her head against him. He placed an arm around her.

"You inspired it, my love." She giggled, blushing slightly

"Oh you" she said, kissing him softly on the lips "So the stories are true, no one can compose more beautiful music then 'The Phantom of the Opera'" she licked his cheek playfully. He laughed and kissed her back.

"You haven't heard anything yet," he kissed her. She smirked, laying her hand on his lap

"oh really?" she said, kissing him lovingly.

"Really," he grinned, saying it like a promise. "When I'm with you, there's such beautiful music in my mind. I'm going to make life a symphony for you." She grinned at him, blushing even more

"I've been told that there are many things in people's minds when I'm in the room, but none of them beautiful" she sighed, smirking as she gently pushed him onto his back, kissing him lovingly. Erik pulled her down on him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You see me as beautiful, but you don't see yourself that way? Mag you are the most beautiful person inside and out that I've ever known, that I could ever imagine." She smirked, shaking her head

"No, I'm not. You are" she said, kissing him gently, sighing happily as she lay her head upon his chest

"You'd better be careful, because if I'm told I'm beautiful often enough I may just start to actually believe it." He told her, holding her close and kissed her. "And anyone who wouldn't see you as perfection itself must be blind." She giggled, kissing him gently

"You are though." she smirked "Well I think someone's likes using what I've said about them on me" she said, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He laughed.

"It seemed like the right thing to say to someone who needed to learn their own lesson." She smirked, kissing him gently

"We make a right pair" she said, getting up and walking to the door, smiling at him seductively "Chase me cheeky" she said, before disappearing up the stairs. He laughed, and took off after her. Before he met her he never laughed like this, just enjoying life. At the top of the stairs he caught her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. She laughed wildly, gasping when he picked her up. He lay her upon the bed. She grinned at him, pulling him closer by his bowtie, till their lips meet. She kissed him lovingly. Erik returned the kiss, and kissed her again

"I'll never get enough of those."

"I'll never run out of them for you my sweet" she said as she began to unbutton his shirt. Erik grinned, and started unbuttoning Mag's dress for her. He was filled with passion, but he worked in gentle caresses as his hands go to work. She growled playfully, pushing back his suit coat and shirt, her fingers gently running along his chest. He laughed at her growl.

"My little lioness." He nibbled at her playfully as he removed her dress. She smirked, licking his cheek gently.

"Jackie must have rubbed off on me" she said, pulling him upon her, kissing him hungrily. Erik kissed her back, and soon the two of them become one.

When they were finished, Erik held her close, sighing contentedly. Mag lay with her head upon his chest. She smiled up at him, snuggling into him, sighing happily. With one arm around her and the other stroking her hair, Erik closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming happily of his new life. Mag smiled up at him

"even more beautiful when he's asleep" she said kissing him gently before falling asleep with him.


	8. Chapter 8

After sleeping several hours, Erik woke up, Mag sleeping in his arms. He kissed her, and feeling the need to stretch his legs decided to go walking around his new home and see what's where. Something made him pause in front of one room, a feeling that he shouldn't see what was inside yet has to look. He stepped towards it.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Mag said, a small black bird on her shoulder "thank you Marion" she said to the bird, who nodded and flew off. She giggled "I suppose you want to what's inside? Promise not to laugh" she said pulling a key from her hair, stepping forward, unlocking it and allowing the doors to open, revealing a room filled to the brim with phantom of the opera collectables and figures, as well as many things which looked handmade. Figures, paintings, drawings, sketches all of Erik, each showing what he looked like beneath the mask and yet each one showing understanding and beauty. Erik grinned seeing Mag and the little bird. He was always amazed at how she communicated with animals. Seeing all the items that clearly show him though took him to a new level of amazement. Mag must have cared about him for a long time, long before they ever met, to have so many items like these. All the figures and images to portray him- all without the mask. Yet the way she showed him, even though it's his face somehow it doesn't look ugly. Like she saw his soul instead of his face the whole time.

"Oh, Mag. You- you really always have seen me as someone beautiful." Touched, tears come to his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him kissing him gently

"because you are beautiful Erik, I just wish you would see yourself that way" He returned the kiss, but when she said she wished he could see himself as beautiful he sighed.

"The first time I ever saw my own face-" he looked at his wrists, cut terribly when he'd smashed the mirror thinking it was a monster he was seeing. The scars were still there, always would be for as long as he lived. If Marie hadn't been there he would have bled to death. He has no doubt his mother would have let him die. Happy birthday. Right. "And all those people who gathered around the cage and screamed when they saw me unmasked when Javert kept me locked up. Lucianna falling to her death fleeing from me. Christine screaming the first time she saw my face. When your whole life you're told you're ugly, a demon, a living corpse, a monster by everyone you meet, it doesn't seem like everyone can be wrong." Yet he looked again at the paintings, figures, and other art work that Mag must have made herself. They show his deformity, and yet it wasn't a deformity. When he saw himself that way he didn't feel ugly. He could see himself the way she saw him, and what she saw truly is beautiful. "If I'd have seen myself this way back then, I'd have believed they were all wrong." Mag sighed, wrapping her arms around him gently

"they were wrong. Otherwise why are you here and not them? Because they were wrong, each and every one of them. I think we're in agreement on what the child's name will be if it's a girl" she smiled sweetly at him "I always have liked Marie as a name" Maybe she was right. If someone like Mag could love him, maybe he is as beautiful as she saw him. He smiled when she mentioned naming the baby after Marie.

"I'd like that. She'd have liked that too." He thought about how kind and gentle Marie was. "She was more of a mother to me than my own mother was." she smiled gently at him, stroking his cheek

"so, onto more cheerful subject, what would you like to do today honey?" He kissed her.

"Whatever you want to do. For me it's just a treat to be out doing anything. Being normal. And being with you just makes it perfect."

"well I have some work I have to do, but I can put that off till later some other time, all I want to do is be with my sweetie pie" she said, kissing him sweetly. He grinned and kissed her back.

"Being together definitely sounds good to me." she grinned, kissing him lovingly

"well how about we laze round here for a few hours, then later we can go out for a meal and a walk?"

"That sounds good to me," Erik answered, and kissed her. she smiled sweetly, stroking his cheek

"so what do you want to do till then?" He blushed at the feel of her touch. The fact that someone actually wanted to touch him was still unbelievable.

"Would you sing for me?" he asked.

"course sweetie" she kissed him softly, smiling sweetly "you look so cute when you blush" That only made him blush more.

"And you always look beautiful," he told her. He led her to the piano and began to play for her to sing to. She sang with the music, smiling sweetly at her beloved, sighing happily whenever he looked at her. Erik smiled at the sound of her voice. So beautiful. When she finished he said "I would have offered to give you lessons when we first met, but the first time I ever heard you sing I knew there was nothing for you to learn. You already sing perfectly." she giggled, sitting next to him

"thank you sweet heart" she said, kissing him sweetly. He kissed her back and whispered

"My angel." she stroked his cheek, leading him over to the sofa, kissing him hungrily. He kissed her back and held her in his arms. "You truly brought me from hell to Heaven." she grinned, gently pushing him gently onto his back

"you're my whole world" she said kissing him lovingly

"And you're mine. And I'll do everything I can to make your world as beautiful for you as possible."

"just knowing you are here with me and our baby is everything to me" she said kissing him gently

"I'll always be here with you- both of you," he promised. "I never thought any woman would even want to be near me, much less start a family together."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life" she said kissing him gently, placing his hand upon her belly, sighing softly. He smiled and kissed first her lips, next her belly.

"This little one will be a miracle." she giggled, kissing him sweetly

"you're too good for me sweet heart" He shook his head.

"You've got that reversed. An angel calling a corpse too good for her? That can't be right."

"you're not a corpse. You're beautiful, and I don't think a corpse is so full of life" she said smirking. He smiled and said softly

"I wasn't truly alive until I met you." she sighed, stroking his few wisps gently, kissing him lovingly. He kissed her back, and said

"We should probably go out and enjoy the day while it's still light out." she sighed, nodding

"alright baby, we best go get dressed" she said standing up. He kissed her, and went to put on his suit. All his clothes were very formal, the type of thing someone would wear to an opera. He looked at his mask and turned to Mag.

"I've always hated wearing this thing. It's hot and it rubs and it makes me feel even more different from everyone else." He looked at it, and put it down. "You know what? I don't think I'll wear it today." She smiled sweetly at him

"wonderful dear" she kissed him gently "you don't even need the silly thing" He kissed her back, and sighed. This would take a lot of courage, facing the world unmasked, but he wanted this so badly. "I'm ready when you are." she walked over to the wall and pulled a hidden lever. a curtain surrounded her. a few moments later she walked out washed and dressed in her 'one short day' Elphaba dress. Erik smiled and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful." She giggled, blushing

"come on you, we best get going before I lead you back up" she said, running her fingers along his chest. He laughs.

"Now there's an idea." He kissed her. "For tonight though." She sighed, nodding

"you're right" she kissed him lovingly "but you just wait" she said giggling

"Something to look forward to," he said with a grin and kissed her. He took her hand as they head out.

For the first time, he went outside without the mask. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of the sun and breeze on his face.

"You can't imagine how good it feels to not wear that damned thing." she smiled sweetly at him, kissing his cheek

"you'll never have to wear it again" He kissed her back.

"Never again. Thanks to you."

"I love you so much my sweet little angel" she said kissing him gently.

"You couldn't possibly love me half as much as I love you," he said, kissing her back. she giggled, stroking his cheek gently, looking deep into his eyes

"let's just agree that we both worship each other" she kissed him softly on the lips "well at least I worship you"

"And I hope you know how much I worship you." He kissed her back. "And I'll always do everything I can to show you that."

"just you being with of is heaven for me" she kissed him lovingly "my handsome prince" He smiled.

"I'm actually starting to see myself the way you see me." she smiled gently at him, kissing him softly

"well you are my beautiful angel" He kissed her back, feeling wonderful, but as they walk along together people start to stare and the murmuring started.

"I hope whatever it has isn't catching. It looks diseased."

"Diseased? It looks like it's already died and been rotting for awhile." Erik clenched his fists hearing people say such things. One person decided to try making a move on Mag.

"Hey lady, if you ever feel like ditching the side show freak and being with a real man, look me up." That was the last straw.

"Make another pass at my wife and this 'side show freak' can and will put you through tortures so terrible hell will seem like paradise by comparison," Erik warned him. The man laughed.

"Wife? You must be rich or something. She'd never have married you for love. I mean look at you." Mag suddenly reached forward so she was holding the man's arm in a vice like grip, a sweet smile on her lips

"I'd greatly appreciate you not insulting my sweetie pie, or this silly little arm of yours might just snap" she said tightening her grip "do I make myself clear?" the man nodded slowly, fear and pain covering his face "good" she said shoving him away, letting go of him so he fell to the floor "shoo little doggy" Erik smiled seeing the man take off. Mag was a strong one, not taking rubbish from anyone. He turned to Mag.

"If you hadn't stepped in I would have ended up killing him. I wouldn't have wanted to be arrested for murder, especially now. Someone like that though-" He could feel his blood boil. He sighed. "If you were with someone normal, you wouldn't be having to defend him." she kissed him sweetly

"you'll have to learn how to control that temper, till then I can handle the idiots" she stroked his cheek gently "what is normal? and who wants it? I don't want anyone but you, and that will never change" He smiled. Yes, he would definitely have to learn to control his temper. That had always been a problem for him. He kissed her.

"Thank God for that. I wouldn't survive it if you left me." He kissed her again, deciding to lighten things up with some teasing. "There's no handsome viscount coming to steal you away, right?" He knew there wasn't though. Not that any man in his right mind wouldn't love to be with Mag, but he knew she was faithful to him. Mag stuck her tongue out in disgust, her face showing clear repulsion to the idea

"handsome? More like spineless Nancy boys. yuck, just the idea gives me shivers, and not in a nice way" He laughed and put his arm around her before kissing her.

"That's good to know." she smirked, snuggling into him

"you're so cuddly" she said kissing him lovingly. Laughing again, he said

"I've been called a lot of things, but never that." he kissed her and held her even closer. She giggled, laying her head on his shoulder, looking up at him in sure adoration. Erik sighed in contentment and leaned over to kiss her.

Soon they were at their destination. She sighed, smirking as the two walked into the restaurant. When they step inside, the waitress took a step back and from the look on her face it's clear she was frightened of Erik at first, but after a moment she smiled and showed them to their table. Erik is tempted to hide his face in the menu the way he'd always hidden it in the mask, but pulled it down from his face.

"No. No more hiding." Mag smiled sweetly at him. The same waitress came over

"how can I help you?"

"well for starters you can stop offending my husband or I will be forced to hurt you either physically or financially" the waitress glared at her before storming off. Mag shrugged "prima donna" Erik couldn't help smiling at Mag calling the waitress a prima donna.

"She does remind me of Carlotta," he said, chuckling. Soon another waitress comes over, this one more friendly. The two gave in their orders. the waitress brought it over and the two ate. Cautiously, Erik glanced around every so often as he ate. Some people had looked strangely at him when he'd first walked in with Mag, but now everyone seemed to be acting as if Erik was just another man out having dinner with his wife. Erik breathed a bit easier. Maybe people would just let him be like anyone else. He looked across the candle lit table at Mag.

"You look even more beautiful in the candlelight." Mag giggled, blushing

"not compared to you my sweet angel"

"you're the angel," he told her, and took her hand. People who were staring before look over and smile. Erik heard someone whisper

"Must be newlyweds." Erik grinned. Mag giggled, kissing him gently

"just you wait till we get home" she whispered, smirking. Erik playfully made a growling sound in his throat and kissed her passionately. She giggled, kissing him back hungrily "shall we pay and go my sweet?" Erik nodded, and left an extremely generous tip before paying, taking Mag's hand as they left. As they left Mag felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She looked down, and smiled down at the two children

"Miss Magdalene, could you sign my book please?" the youngest of the two asked. Mag smiled gently, kneeling down to their level, pulling a pen from her sleeve

"of course sweetie" she said signing the front cover of the book which had a photo of herself on it. The two thanked her and ran back to their parents. As much as Erik loved children, he tensed when they approached because he worried about them being afraid of him. He needn't have though. They acted like he wasn't even there, not concerned about him. Erik grinned and looked at his wife.

"You're beautiful enough for both of us."

"stop it you, or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" she said, kissing him lovingly

"So teach me," he said, kissing her back. She giggled, kissing him gently, taking his hand in hers as they began to walk home.

When they get home, once they were inside Erik picked Mag up and spun around with her in his arms, kissing her.

"I may decide not to let you down for awhile," he said, mischief in his eyes.

"well I'm certainly not going to complain" she said, giggling as she kissed him lovingly. He laughed and kissed her back. Just holding her, the magnitude of the moment sunk in and he had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I'm actually holding my wife and unborn child in my arms right now. I never thought such a thing would happen."

"and we both love you" she said, wiping the few stray tears from his cheeks "you won't be able to lift of, never mind carry, me soon. my little softie" He grinned and laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. I may look like a skeleton, but I do have some strength." The mischief was in his eyes again. "Although you are already getting heavier." He teasingly acted like he's going to drop her, but only let her fall about half an inch right back into his arms.

"don't I know it my sweet angel" she said, playfully tugging at his shirt. He chuckled, and carried her over to the sofa. He held her on his lap and lovingly stroked her face. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling into him. Erik smiled

"My whole world, right here"

"my entire life in my arms" she said, her eye lids growing heavy. Erik smiled and kissed her.

"I think the beautiful mother to be needs some sleep." she giggled, yawning

"the little ones already wearing me out" He laughed.

"Just wait until the little one is actually here and needing feedings or a nappy change at two in the morning. But I'm looking forward to every second of it." He kissed her, and carried her to bed, covering her warmly before he crawled in next to her and putting his arms around her. she smiled sweetly at him, before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Time flew by, with each week Mag's stomach grew larger and larger, until it was mere question of what day the child was due. As the child inside Mag grew and came closer and closer to being born, Erik only found Mag more and more beautiful. The idea that his and Mag's love had resulted in a baby was still overwhelming at times. He was going to be a father any day now. Him! The living corpse, the opera ghost! He'd found a woman who loved him and who he loved more than anything, and there would be a new addition to their family before long.

Sitting beside Mag, he gently rested his hand on her stomach. How he loved feeling the new life inside her move. He smiled at her, before a look of concern covered his face.

"Are you feeling all right my love?" With what her parents abuse had done, he worried about the extra strain on her body carrying a baby would cause.

"I'm fine angel, as long as I eat and drink enough we'll both be fine. Cosette's coming down today, I cannot wait to see her face" she laughed. Erik could see she looked healthy of course, but felt better hearing her say she felt fine. He leaned over and kissed her.

"That will be wonderful. She'll want to be here for the birth, I'm sure."

"yes, she will. As well as my grandparents" she said, chuckling when she felt the child kick.

"That will be perfect. The whole family together," he said happily, referring to her parents, he added. "Well, maybe not the whole family, if those two can even be called that." she groaned

"don't remind me they are still living" she said smirking.

"You know I could change that if you want," he told her, although he wouldn't be killing again and they all knew it. He's not about to be sent to jail now.

"now Erik no violence" she said kissing him sweetly, as the front door bell rang "that'll be Cosette" He kissed her back lovingly.

"Just sit and rest darling. I'll get the door." He went to the door and opened it, Cosette smiling to see him. Her smile widened seeing he wasn't wearing the mask.

"Hi Erik. How's everything going?" Erik is starting to get used to being greeted like anyone else.

"It's been amazing," he said, his thoughts again turning to his wife and soon to be born child. "Mag's in the living room." Cosette hurried in and gave her friend a big hug.

"Wow, look at you!" she said grinning.

"kind of hard not to" she said chuckling "wonderful to see you again" Cosette laughed

"You too." She took a seat near her friend, and Erik did the same "So any guesses on which it will be?" Mag shrugged

"you know me, never guess" she chuckled. Cosette laughed too.

"And I always try to guess, but end up guessing wrong, then second guess myself because I guess wrong, so it's better that I just leave the guessing alone." Mag sniggered, nodding

"yeah I think it's for the best. How on earth you graduated uni I will never know"

"Hey!" She pretended to be offended, but couldn't hide her grin. "I may be a flake, but I still know trivia. I just think of classes as trivia contests. Of course you did help. A little." She laughed. "Ok, maybe a lot." Mag smirked

"well when you're home schooled for three years by my grandparents you learn more than most, also going to St Trinians helped a lot. Hence why I was practically begged by Harvard to go there two years earlier. Being the only sixteen year old in a place filled with eighteen year olds" Cosette remembered well how her friend had been so reserved back then, so different from the outgoing person she was now. She hadn't even spoken English to anyone except her professors at first. Cosette smiled thinking how wonderful everything had turned out. Mag had more than proven her abilities at Harvard.

"It's almost scary thinking how advanced the baby will be between you and Erik. Geniuses on both sides of the family."

"well one side at least" she said smiling sweetly at Erik "and it sure isn't my side" Erik smiled. He knew he was smart, but that didn't mean he didn't consider others to be smart too.

"Going to college two years early doesn't exactly make you a fool," he told her.

"explains why I had a load of extra exams to do" she said as the bell rang again " they're here"

"I'll get it," Erik told them and went to let Eric and Mag in. He was a bit concerned about being unmasked, but he was not going to go back to wearing that thing again. "Good to see you again," he greeted them and held out his hand.

"hello lad" Eric said shaking hands with him

"good to see you again, you've got some meat on your bones now. good" Mag said, smiling gently. Erik laughed.

"Well, Mag and I have both been trying to take better care of ourselves lately." It was true he wasn't skeletal the way he used to be. "Come on in." when Mag saw them, she struggled to get up. Eric chuckled as he walked over and helped her up

"look at you, beautiful as ever" he said hugging her gently

"She has a mother's glow," Erik said lovingly. Mag giggled, walking best she could over to him and kissed him lovingly

"speaking of which, when's the little one due?" older Mag asked

"any day now" Mag said. Cosette grinned.

"I've already bought all kinds of baby stuff for the little one. Couldn't get anything in pink or blue though since we don't know which the baby will be yet."

"either would have technically correct. it wasn't till the late nineteen hundreds that the colours switched genders." Mag said smirking. she chuckled "I am a geek yes" she said laughing, suddenly gasping "oh god, I think my waters just broke" Cosette had been about to laugh at her friend actually knowing that about baby colours when Mag gasped. This was it. Erik was in near panic, but tried not to show it. Of course they'd all known this moment would come for the last nine months. The room seemed to spin, but he managed to focus on his wife. She needed him now. He placed an arm around her.

"We'd better get you to the hospital fast."

"it's better if we stick to plan son. home birth, help me carry her up to your room. Mag ring the midwife" he said, getting ready to lift her. Erik nodded as he helped Eric carry her, though he was terrified. Back in his time, childbirth was much more dangerous than it was now. Suddenly he couldn't help but think the worst. Every single time he thought he'd found happiness before, back in his time, it had been snatched away. No, he had to push the dark thoughts away. There was no reason to be afraid. When Mag was laying in bed he took her hand.

"Everything will be all right darling." she smiled gently at him

"I know, I am just not looking forward to most of it" she said, clenching her eyes shut as the first contraction hit. Erik winced as if he were the one in pain. Cosette too groaned for her friend. Erik looked at Mag.

"There's a gypsy remedy to ease childbirth. I could make it for you if you want."

"if you trust they work then yes thank you" Erik nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be back in a minute." He'd seen this remedy used before many times among the gypsy women, and knew there's no risk to either the mother or baby from it. Luckily all the things he needed were there in the house. If he had a nose he would have been wrinkling it at the smell when it's finished and he can imagine it must taste terrible, but at least it will help. He brought a glass to Mag. "Here," he said gently. "This will help with the pain and make the contractions easier."

"thank you sweetie" she said, as she drank it. once she had drank it all she gasped "well I've had poison which was worse. five guesses from who" she said, chuckling.

"Poisoned?" Erik scowled, his hand clenched subconsciously around the Punjab lasso. He knew what it was to be poisoned. In Persia someone had mixed poison and broken glass in with some wine he drank. Being determined to live for Reza's sake had pulled him through, but the thought of Mag feeling as sick as he'd felt sent his blood burning. She could have been killed before they'd even met! Only knowing he couldn't be separated from his wife and child kept him from killing Mag's so called parents. Of course suicides did happen. "One of these days I may have to make some more large mirrors and another iron tree. Your parents have done so much for you a nice tropical vacation somewhere especially warm seems like a good idea, if you get my meaning."

"oh no Erik, you shouldn't think of such things. yes they may be horribly nasty, but to think of doing such a thing to them would just make you as bad as them" He sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I don't want to be like them. But when I think of them hurting you-." He shook his head. "You mean so much to me I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." He squeezed her hand and kissed her. She smiled gently, kissing him softly

"it's the same for me, I hate the idea of anyone hurting you"

"If all I went through before led me to this moment, it's worth it," he told her. Eric sighed, smiling at the two

"well, I'll leave you two alone, since you'll probably be thrown out later" he said, walking out. Mag pulled Erik close, kissing him lovingly. Cosette followed Eric's example. Erik kissed Mag back with all his love. He put his arms carefully around her, holding her. He thought about what Eric said about being thrown out later and sighed. He knew fathers usually weren't allowed in the room while the mother gave birth, but he wished he could be here the whole time for Mag.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before they make me leave?"

"Just you being here is enough. we could always ask if you can stay in here" she said, snuggling into him. He nodded, and held her close. Mag sighed happily, just as the door opened and the midwife walked in. Erik looked up.

"My wife and I both think it would be best if I stayed here for the birth." she sighed, nodding

"of course, but we have some time to wait till Mag actually gives birth. I'll leave you two alone, I'll be right outside he you need me" Erik nodded.

"Thank you." He took Mag's hand. she kissed him gently

"my sweet angel"

"you deserve an angel," he said, kissing her. she giggled, kissing him back

"you can guess what I'm dying to say" she said, kissing him lovingly. He had to laugh at that.

"Indeed. We've gotten to know each other very well. And if you tell me once more that you don't deserve me-" he pretended to threaten, but grinned. she giggled, kissing him lightly

"it is rather funny, when I first fell for you, the moment I met you, all I knew of you was only what I had read and seen. now it's as if I've known you all my life" He smiled.

"For so long, everything I experienced told me not to trust others, that I'd just end up getting hurt. But that first time we met, when you hugged me, somehow I knew this time everything would be different." she smiled sweetly, kissing him gently

"well I have always have been head strong"

"I think we're both fairly well matched in stubbornness." he teased. she giggled nodding

"that we are"

All too soon the contractions became more frequent and painful, causing Mag to cry out in pain. the child was officially on its way. Erik squeezed Mag's hand. He hated seeing her in pain. He hurried to the door and shouted for the midwife, hurrying back to his wife's side.

"alright dear, on the next contraction I want you to start pushing" Erik held Mag's hand, letting her squeeze it as she needed to. time passed, literally for Mag, agonizingly slow. till at last the cord was cut and the midwife handed the bundle to Erik

"congratulations it's a girl" Erik nervously and very carefully took the baby. This whole concept seemed so unreal. A little girl! His and Mag's daughter!

"Little Marie," he said breathlessly, calling her by the name he and his wife agreed on, in honour of the kind woman who'd been so good to him when he was a child. He looked at his daughter's face and his heart nearly stops. One half is like Mag's face but the other-. The other is exactly like Erik's, with the translucent skin stretched tight giving an almost skull like effect and with little blue veins showing. The hair- what little any baby would have-is much thinner on that side. Looking at that side of Marie's face is almost like looking in a mirror, but he can finally see what Mag meant by his being beautiful. His daughter looked halfway like him, and there's no question of what he thought of her. he looked at his wife smiling. "Oh Mag, she's so, so beautiful." Happy tears were in his eyes as he brought her over for his wife to see. sweat glistened slightly still upon Mag's face, her hair lay almost dead around her head. she smiled slightly at him, which grew at the sight of their daughter.

"little Marie" she said stroking her head gently "our little beautiful little angel" Erik smiled holding the baby close, talking to her lovingly.

"No matter what anyone may end up telling you little one, you are so beautiful. And no matter what happens, you'll always have people who love you. You won't go through what I did," he promised the child. He looked at his wife and smiled. "Much as I love holding her, I think after all the work you did bringing her into the world you should have your turn." he teased. "After a few minutes though I get her back." Mag gently took her in her arms.

"little angel" she said, as Marie looked between her parents and smiled gently. Erik looked at their daughter in amazement and delight.

"It's like she already knows how special she is and how much we love her."

"she is the most special little girl in the world" Mag said as Marie began to cry gently, almost luring sound. Mag chuckled "must be hungry. come here hon." she said, bringing her closer and fed her. The sound of Marie's voice made Erik smile even more

"Already she has a voice as beautiful as she is. She's going to be quite a singer." He noticed her hands too. long and slender with long fingers like his. "No doubts if she decides to play the piano someday she'll be a marvel at that." He watched his wife feed their daughter, mesmerized. His family. The most beautiful sight in the world.

"she'll be the best at everything she does. I just know it" she said kissing the top of her head "just like her daddy" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Her mother's pretty good at things too," Erik said lovingly. she kissed him gently.

"my sweet angel" He shook his head smiling.

"You and Marie are the angels." she giggled, kissing him lovingly. Marie yawned, snuggling into Mag. Erik lovingly kissed her back, and kissed Marie's forehead. Cosette knocked on the door.

"Is the little one up for some visitors? The midwife said she's a little girl."

"have to be quick, Marie's a bit sleepy" she said kissing her daughter on the top of the head. Cosette smiled and came closer to see little Marie.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Cosette breathed reverently. She cooed to her. "You're a perfect little girl, aren't you Marie?" Marie squealed happily, waving her little arms towards her. Grinning, Cosette said

"You already like your aunt Cosette? I'm glad because I like you too." She wiggled her fingers in front of the baby's waving arms to catch her attention, laughing playfully. "I suppose I'd better let you get some sleep little one. You're mother's right about that. But I'll see you and take my turn holding you later." She looked at Mag and Erik. "Congratulations. She really is amazing." Mag kissed the top of Marie's head before getting up and placing her in her cot

"sleep tight little angel" she said walking over and getting back into bed. Erik smiled at his wife, leaned over her and kissed her.

"I'll stay awake in case Marie wakes up and needs anything. You have a good sleep darling." she smiled gently, kissing him softly before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik sat in a nearby chair, peaceful and content, just enjoying watching his wife and child sleep. No sight could be more beautiful. As far back as Erik could remember he'd been able to walk without making the slightest sound, so whenever he walked over to Marie's cot to check on her he didn't risk waking her up. She slept very soundly for a newborn, and looked so peaceful Erik had to smile. Marie woke up, stretching. she waved her arms towards Erik squealing happily

"Happy to see your daddy little one?" Erik asked, grinning. "Want to be picked up?" He carefully and gently lifted Marie up, holding her close.

"of course she is. loves her daddy, like her mummy does" Mag said sitting up, looking revived after the rest, smiling gently at the two. Erik grinned and carried Marie over, setting on the edge of the bed.

"How did I ever end up being blessed with the two of you?" He kissed Mag. she smirked, kissing him softly.

"we belong together, and I can't imagine having anyone else as my husband and my child's father" He kissed her back.

"Yes, we definitely belong together." Almost from the first time they met, they just seemed to fit together. "Although my past hardly points to deserving happiness like this."

"yes it does. you cannot be blamed for what happened" she said kissing him lovingly "you deserve to be happy"

"No mere human deserves an angel like you," he told her lovingly. "Or a little angel as perfect as Marie."

"good thing your a god and not a mere man then" she said kissing him lovingly. He laughed at being called a god, and kissed her passionately. "well you are to me" she said, stroking Marie's few whips of hair. He kissed her.

"And you and Marie are everything to me." he looked at her hand stroking Marie's hair. He saw how her hair is thinner on one side, how one side of her face is like his "I just hope others can see how beautiful she is."

"oh they will. not everyone, but who wants to be liked by everyone but so many people will just adore her" Erik smiled.

"You're right. They won't be able to help adoring such a beautiful baby." Marie looked between her two parents, giggling. Mag smirked at her

"what are you laughing at cheeky monkey?" she said, tickling her, causing Marie to squeal with laughter. Erik smiled hearing Marie laugh. No other sound could be so beautiful. Her laughter made Erik smirk and he chuckled himself as it brings a thought to his mind.

"Things are going to be interesting if she has my sense of humour. With all my mischievousness and tricks I nearly drove my mother insane." Mag smirked, kissing him gently

"well some say I already am" she chuckled. Erik laughed and kissed her.

"I had a feeling you were insane when you said you love me even knowing about my past."

"I think that was my first act of sanity" she said, kissing him lovingly. He kissed her back.

"Well, whether it's a sign of your sanity or insanity, I'm glad for it." She giggled, kissing him lovingly. She kissed the top of Marie's head gently, a smile crawled onto her lips when ever she looked or thought of her growing family.

"Me too, my sweet prince and my little angel" she said, laying her head on his shoulder, stroking the few wisps of hair on Marie's head. Erik wrapped an arm around her, loving the feel of holding her close, and looking down at the smiling baby.

"I wonder what she's thinking. Whatever it is seems to be happy though."

"If she's anything like me, it's about you and for some reason Alice in Wonderland" she said, looking bemused at her own thoughts. Erik chuckled at that.

"Alice in Wonderland?" He thought on that. "In a way it makes sense though. You've always reminded me of a storybook heroine yourself. Gentle and sweet."

"Gentle and sweet? Me? I think you've got me mixed up with another Mag" she said, chuckling. Erik laughed.

"You have so much spirit and fire, but there is such a kind heart in you. You are gentle and sweet." He shook his head. "I don't know how you stayed that way. I was treated with cruelty and I lost myself. I became what everyone saw me as. You were treated cruelly, but you never lost yourself the way I did. Just goes to show which of us is the better person."

"I was given a chance, that's the only difference between us" she said, kissing him softly. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll always be grateful that you gave me a chance." She smiled softly, kissing him upon the lips, laying her head against his

"I cannot imagine what I'd be doing now if not for you, other then work. A bit of a late warning, I'm kind of a workaholic" she giggled, licking his cheek playfully

"I can't imagine what I'd be doing without you either. Being alone like I was- I couldn't have gone on like that." He chuckled at her being a workaholic. "Whatever time we get together is worth the time you'll be working. And since you're an actress I'll get to watch your work." She giggled

"I'm sort of like you, I do everything. Design, build, write, perform- everything, apart from special effects... not since last time" she smiled embarrassedly "My hair kind of caught fire" Erik had to laugh at that.

"Reminds me of some of the times I tried to do magic and it didn't turn out. The first time I tried to melt a mirror enough to bend it did not end well."

"My poor angel" she said, gently stroking his cheek. Marie yawned in Erik's arms, looking up at the two, smiling drowsily.

"Well, that was my own fault," he said with an innocent grin. "Looks like my beautiful wife needs some more rest." She giggled, kissing his cheek, a bemused look on her face

"I think our little princess does silly"

"You both do," Erik told her gently, smiling. "Workaholic though you are, I can guess it will be a few days before you feel like doing much after giving birth to our little angel" He took Marie in his arms. "Time for you to go back to dreamland too little one." she smirked

"Well I feel like doing something, but my body disagrees" She said, chuckling. Erik laughed.

"I think you'd better listen to your body then. You'll have plenty of time for doing all the things you want when you're back on your feet." Holding Little Marie close, he started singing the sleepy baby a lullaby. Mag smiled sweetly at the two. Once Marie was a sleep and in her cot, Mag playfully reached forward, tugging on the leg of Erik's pants. Erik grinned, turning to Mag. He sat down on the bed by her, but soon found himself laying down, holding her in his arms. She snuggled into him, kissing him gently

"My sweet prince" she said softly. Erik kissed her and held her closer.

"My beautiful princess. Although I suppose now that we have a little princess you're the queen." He kissed her again. She giggled, kissing him softly

"My sweet king then" she said, smirking, running her fingers lightly along his chest. At her touch, a shiver of pleasure ran through him. He had once thought no woman would ever look on him in love, that a kiss meant to save another's life had been all the joy he'd ever have. He had never dared to fantasize he would have a wife who would love him unconditionally and a perfect baby girl.

"You are so perfect my love."

"You are my sweet" she said just as her phone began to blast out 'bad romance', waking Marie up. "Oh blinking toblerones" she said getting up, and answering it, walking out the room. Erik groaned. What a time for a phone call. Since Marie was awake he picked her up and rocked her gently, though he followed Mag, wondering who had called.

"Mike, I shall wrap my hands around your neck and shake you round till you feel dizzy" she said, talking to her agent. Erik winced. Whatever Mike had said wasn't good. Marie looked concerned in her mother's direction.

"It's all right little angel." He sang to her again, softly enough to not be heard over the phone, but enough to keep the baby quiet and happy. He had never have imagined he'd feel such a bond with anyone like he felt with this child. He glanced in Mag's direction.

"Alright, yes I'll be back within a week- hey it's my theatre I can return and leave when ever I wish" She chuckled "Alright speak to you later, you owe Marie an apology- my new baby girl, yeah alright I will later bye" she said, hanging up "Pain in a neck he is sometimes" Erik shook his head.

"He should give you a break." He looked down at Marie. "Poor little angel had just fallen asleep too."

"Mike always had bad timing. I think I just hired him cause he was my friend and was completely hopeless. Come here baby" she said, gently taking Marie in her arms, as she cried out gently. Mag sighed "Good night my angel, time to close you eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promise I will never leave you, and you should always know, where ever you may go. No matter where you are, I never will be far away." she sang softly rocking her gently, as she walked with Erik back to their room. "Good night my angel now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs we'll sing for you, when you go sailing on an emerald bay, and like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside your mothers heart. You'll always be a part of me" she sang, as Marie stopped to cry. She layed her gently in her cot, tucking her in loosely "Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, but if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of us. Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on, they never die that's how you and us will be" she finished as Marie fell asleep, a light smile on her lips. Erik smiled himself. His wife sang so beautifully, every note perfect, and such a beautiful song she chose too. He walked over without making a sound, laying an arm around his wife's shoulders and looking down at little Marie. Mag jumped ever so slightly, giggling silently at herself. "How did I ever get blessed with such a beautiful husband and daughter?"

"Funny you should say that. I was going to ask how I got blessed with the two of you." He kissed her. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe I did leave the mortal world behind without realizing it and this is actually Heaven. I doubt that's where my soul would end up though." That is a concern for him. He remembered his grief at Father Mansart telling him when Sasha died they'd be parted forever. How much worse it would be to forever be separated from his wife and child. "Maybe by being the best husband and father I can be, I can redeem myself somehow. And surely whatever higher power there is must be merciful after all, or I wouldn't have ended up with a family like this."

"I don't believe in any of that stuff. It's all too talkaboutity, me I make it up as I goes along, an if I end up where I don't like I can just do a back step and a spin- which reminds me, you haven't seen the full of our home have you?" She said, giggling excitedly.

"I've been a bit too preoccupied with you both think about the house," he said with a laugh. "But now would be a good time to see the rest of it."

"Must warn you, a big ting, watch your step- I can't remember where I put the trap doors and slides in, not to mention the walk through walls, and secret passage ways" she said, leading him on by the hand, giggling. Erik raised an eyebrow, and laughed at her mention of secret passages and trap doors.

"I think the 'trap door lover' can handle it whatever you've put in this house."

"That is the only name used with you that gave me the shivers. The idea of-" she shivered "Not exactly pleasant" she giggled "Inappropriate but hey I'm only just twenty one" He shrugged.

"Don't worry. I never used the trap doors for anything- evil. Mainly I just used them to get around without being seen, to avoid trouble." And to collect payment and leave notes for the managers. And to kidnap Christine. And that one leading to the torture chamber was a bad idea. He didn't want to bring that up though. Yes, he thought sadly. Those trapdoor had caused trouble. He sighed. "Mag you know I'd never give you any reason to fear me, don't you?"

"I think you missed my meaning- huh" she stopped, turning to look at him, smiling gently "Course I do. Where did this come from sweet heart?"

"Instinct," he said dryly. "I've always been feared, so I just assumed that you-" her real meaning caught on and he laughed and held her. "I should have known you didn't mean what I thought you did. When you said it gave you the shivers, and the way people usually respond to me- I guess the idea of having someone who doesn't see me as a monster is still strange to me." She giggled, shrugging. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, her eyes closed a smile of pure happiness on her lips

"I'll always love you Erik, for who you are inside and out, and I'll always be here if you want to talk" He held her close.

"There's still part of me that can't help being afraid of losing you, that keeps warning that sooner or later you'll be frightened of me like everyone else. I know you aren't like that, but until now I've never had happiness like this. Every time I came close to happiness something or someone took it away. You and Marie are the only dreams I've ever had that didn't disappear, so I can't help being afraid the past will repeat itself." He shook his head. "I don't want to focus on that past though. Most of it is too painful to talk about. I know you'd never turn on me. It will just take time to get over the fear and stop assuming the worst will happen."

"A saying passed down through the Magdalene's is 'talking and time eases all pains, no matter how horrid they may seem'" she said, leading him over to the top of the stairs, sitting down "So, if you wish, we have all the time in the world to talk about all you want to" she said, smiling softly up at him. Erik didn't really want to talk about it. He would love to avoid it at all costs. He had always tried hiding from himself, even more so than from others. He couldn't pretend the past didn't happen, much as he wished he could. He had such joy now. Nobody could ever be happier, but if he's going to be able to keep that joyous feeling he has to work past the fear and pain. He sighed and sat down beside her.

"You know talking about the past wasn't what I had in mind when I tried explaining why I misunderstood you," he told her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's hard for me to think about. I've always tried just making myself forget. That's why I tried- certain things." Why was he trying to sugar coat this? Mag knew all about his past. She knew he did drugs. "That was one of my mistakes, getting addicted to opium and then to morphine. I was desperate to draw a veil in front of my eyes, to stop remembering how many I-" He shook his head. He didn't want to relive this. "How many I- I killed. I wanted to stop remembering that, what others thought of me, what the gypsies did to me. Getting lost in an opium fog was better than facing reality. I'd rather forget all of it even now. But you're right. Building a wall around those thoughts and feelings doesn't work." He gave an ironic smile. 'I've always been good at building walls- literal and otherwise." He sighed. "The worst of it was, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I was just too filled with hate and darkness to care. I'd never been anything but hated, so I didn't know how to do anything except hate. I nearly lost my mind in all of it. Even now I can't remember how many people in Persia died because of me. I don't want to know. I'd killed before that, but only in defence. Then I completely lost it when Christine left. I really wasn't human anymore at that point. I'd have even killed Nadir. My best friend and I'd have killed him without a thought." That was a very painful thought. "That's a terrible fear for me, getting lost in the darkness again. Being a monster again." He looked at her with such love. "As long as I have you and Marie I have a light. But like I said, every time before when I had a light, it got put out." She stroked his cheek gently, kissing him softly on the lips

"I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I kind of guessed that, but I could just see it gnawing away at you and it's just not fair on you. None of it was your fault. Not a single bit of it, you did what any person in your place would have done. You have nothing to be ashamed of"

"You were right though. Hiding all that inside only made it worse." He listened to what she said. "Maybe you're right about what happened not being my fault too. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't know how to deal with the hate I felt, how to deal with the way people hated me either." He kissed her. "But now that I'm loved, I don't have the hate in me anymore." He paused. "Well, that's not entirely true. I still feel hate when people stare at me when we're out together or when I think of the way you've been hurt, but I'm able to deal with those feelings now."

"I'll try and wear more" she closed her eyes tightly in clear dislike of what she was about to say "normal clothes. If that'll help" she opened her eyes "I do bring a bit of a attention to myself with my odd attire" she smiled sweetly at him, clearly unsure of how to help him and absolutely hating it.

"No, don't stop being you, Mag," he told her gently, touched at how she'd do something she'd rather not do for him. "No matter what you wear, people would still stare at me, so there's no reason for it. And I would never want you to do something you don't want to do for my sake. And I love the way you dress because it's a reflection of who you are. It just- brings back bad memories when I'm stared at. Like when I was locked in that cage." He paused. "I've always had a bad temper, but that was the start of my temporary insanity, I think. It made me feel like an animal, and if I was an animal, I could give in to my temper, I didn't have to be bound by human rules, you see? Of course I don't think that way now, but back then I thought if I was a monster, I could act like one." He shook his head. He should never have let himself start thinking that way. "The only thing I need you to do for me is what you're already doing, just loving me and being there for me. And making me talk about it and face the past helped. I needed to do that to move forward." She smiled softly at him, kissing him gently

"I understand as much as is possible for me to. You know I'll do anything I can to help you" she said, wrapping her arms around him gently.

"You already give me all the help I need" he kissed her back. "For the first time in my life, I'm loved. As long as I know I'm loved, I can deal with whatever anyone else may say or do." She smiled gently, snuggling into him

"We can face anything together hon" He smiled and held her closer.

"That we can." He kissed her. "now, shall we continue our tour of our home?"

"Let's" she said, leaping onto the banister next to the stairs, and sliding down, standing. Erik chuckled at her sliding down the banister. He considered doing the same thing. Part of his brain reminded him that he's over fifty. Besides, he has his dignity to consider, but then again, when was the last time he just had fun? He never really got to act like a child. At thirteen he'd already considered his childhood long behind him. Why not have some fun now? He was as limber and graceful as ever.

"Oh, why not?" He copied his wife, laughing when he reached the bottom. "It's been years since I just let myself act like a child." Mag giggled, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him passionately

"Not bad for a man of quite considerable age" she said, teasing. He kissed her back, laughing and picked her up, swinging her around.

"I'll show you considerable age."

"Please feel free to" she said, running her hand along his chest gently. He savoured the feel of her touch. No one except her, Giovani, and the two Maries' have ever touched him unless it was to hurt him. Filled with passion, he teased

"I doubt an old man would be able to do this." He kissed her with all the passion and fire he felt, carrying her to the couch and pulling her gently into him. She giggled, growling playfully, kissing him back with just as much passion and love that was within her. Her face suddenly seemed to move out of place. Erik was startled, but he recognized the signs of a mask all too well. Now he had to know, what was Mag hiding? Gently, he lifted her mask away and dropped it in shock at what it hid. He'd never thought he would see that face again. Christine! The woman he had obsessed over for so long, who it had nearly killed him to say goodbye to, who he had suffered so much because of. So much pain was brought back by seeing the face of the woman who had been his whole world once on the woman who was his whole world now. He gasped, and had to close his eyes, though he took Mag's hand and held it gently but firmly. Mag quickly covered her face with her other hand

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you, but I knew it would hurt you" she looked away from him. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No. It- it's all right. It just brought back the painful memories. But they don't matter. Not now that I have you." He opened his eyes again and turned her gently to look at him. "I've seen your face on two other people besides you. My mother and Christine looked almost exactly alike. Both of them caused me pain." He reached up to stroke her real face. There's no disgust. No revulsion or hatred like that face held on the two other women. "But you made that pain go away. That's the important thing."

"I would have told you, but I just knew what you just said about your last few encounters with this face" she giggled "Also I forgot I had the damn thing on, made it my self" She said, clearly proud "Made out- some thing that looks and feels like skin, also has the flexibility to move as faces do and allow sight, speech and sense of smell not to be faltered" She cuddled him tightly, snuggling into him.

"I wish my mask had been that good. It always narrowed my vision a little and it was so uncomfortable to wear all the time." His wife is talented, no doubt about it. He smiled as she snuggled into him and held her close. "It's thanks to you I was able to face the world without it again." She smiled sweetly, kissing him softly.

"Well we best get some sleep. I have to be at a friends child's birthday tomorrow. So much to prepare" she said, giggling slightly. Erik chuckled.

"You do know how to keep yourself busy." He kissed her as they head back to the bedroom. She chuckled, taking his hand in hers

"Their child adores me, calls me 'Mystery'." She sighed "it is a pity he wont live to see all the things he dreams of. Both literally and in the ending sense" she said, laying her head upon the top of his arm. Erik winced at that. He knows how painful it was to watch a child die.

"He's ill like Reza was then?" She sighed, nodding.

"That's why I made this" she said, opening the door to a large room which seemed endless, all of which was perfect replica of the main scenes from Alice in Wonderland "It's his last birthday that he'll visually see, so I went all out" she said, smiling slightly. Erik smiled.

"the child will love it." He thought for a moment. "Does he like magic? Reza used to love it when I'd make illusions for him." He glanced at the replica of the caterpillar from the story. With a motion of his hand the smoke in the shape of words and letters comes from the pipe as he demonstrates a little of what he could do

"He loves everything which cannot be explained, so yes. Everyone's coming in costume from the stories. His mother has asked that I be Alice and that I find a Mad Hatter" She smirked "Interested?" Erik chuckled at that.

"Of course. Glad to help out."

"Yay" she kissed him lightly, her eyes going up to the round trap door in the ceiling "That's where I make my entrance" she bit her lip "Ouch" she said, chuckling. Erik eyed the trap door in the ceiling a bit warily. In his over protectiveness he'd be worried about her falling from that far up, but reminded himself how graceful she is. He looked at her when she bit her lip.

"Best be careful," he told her gently. She stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll do my best, now come on I think a certain angel might not like waking up in an empty room" she said, taking his hand gently, leading him up to their room. Erik followed her, checking on Marie right away. She looked like she's just waking up.

"Having a good rest little angel?" he asked lovingly. Marie stretched, looking up at Erik, she immediately smiled, reaching forward for him. Mag chuckled from the bed

"Already adores her daddy" Erik's heart warmed and he smiled.

"And here I used to be so worried she'd be afraid of me." He picked her up gently. She was so sweet the way she asked to be held. He carried her over and sat on the bed, cradling her in his arms and stroking her face with his finger. Mag sighed happily, leaning against Erik. Marie and Mag looked directly at each other. Mag bit her lip, shrugging. Marie took Erik's finger in her tiny hands, put it in her mouth and bit on it with her gums. Mag couldn't help but chuckle slightly

"Elphie, naughty" she said, shaking her head slightly. Erik laughed.

"That's all right. For now. Once she grows teeth that will be another matter."

"Oh I think she's gonna do it then" she winked at Marie, smiling gently. Little Marie squealed with laughter, as Mag chuckled "That's a yes then"

"No, she wouldn't be naughty to her daddy, would you Marie?" Erik asked, mischief in his voice.

"If you say so hon" She said, smirking. Marie began to cry softly, Mag smiled gently. "Come here princess" she said, carefully taking her in her arms, and fed her. Erik smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubt she'll be a perfect angel- with mischievous side of course." He could watch the two of them like this forever, his wife and child safe and happy.

"If she doesn't have that side I think there's a problem" she chuckled, gently burping Marie.

"I think her mother is as much to blame for that as her father is," he teased playfully. She smirked at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently

"Perhaps, but you know you love it" she said, giggling. Erik laughed.

"I wouldn't want you to be any other way. You're perfect just as you are." She giggled, blushing gently.

"If I didn't adore you so much I'd kill you for complimenting me so much" she said, stroking his cheek gently.

"Hmm, a woman who hates compliments." He pretended to be bothered by that. "That's going to be a problem for me, because I would rather not lie to you, and if I'm telling the truth I have no choice but to compliment you." He closed his eyes savouring the feel of her touch. He'd never get enough of it. She smiled sweetly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"My sweet angel" she said, caressing his skin gently

"You're the angel" he told her. "You and Marie both." He kissed her. She giggled, kissing the top of his head

"Come on now, both of you, time for bed. Our angel is going to meet some of mummy's friends tomorrow" she said, stroking her few tuffs of hair.

"Hear that little angel? Tomorrow is a big day. You'll want to be well rested for that." He carried her over to the cot and watched as she yawned and fell asleep. He crawled in beside Mag and kissed her. "Good night my love." She giggled softly, kissing him back

"Nigh my sweet angel" she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, a gentle smile on her lips. Erik smiled too as he fell asleep, but the peacefulness didn't last.


End file.
